Daylight
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: Bella is a vampire with no real purpose in life, yes she has a job to bring in money, even if she is pretending to be in High school. Her immortal life revolves around keeping control around humans. But when Alice and Edward Masen come into her life, broken and in need of help, Bella, and the Cullen's find the reason why they moved to Forks, why they exist. Rated M for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Daylight**

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 1**

I picked up the thick black makeup brush that was tinted pink on the ends, sweeping it lightly over my cheek, that was how I blushed these days. I used to blush a lot as a human, I think. It was hard to remember little things like blushing, or the food you ate. Well, most vampires wouldn't be able to remember the food they ate as a human, but I did. It was easy to remember what you never had.

''Rosalie,'' I said, I didn't have to shout, she could hear me clearly. ''Give me back my hairband.''

''I don't have it,'' she called from her and Emmett's room. ''You must have lost it again.''

I frowned, damn it, I had to stop misplacing things. ''I need to remember to tell you wherever I put anything, ugh.'' I was almost sure she had taken it, but I didn't feel like arguing. I had to be the only living (if that's what I did) vampire who envies other living vampires.

Because I was me, I was different, of course. I was even a freak in the vampire world. I didn't have an eternity of memory; I had human memory, though I knew a lot more than any human, I forgot where I put my things all the time, which of course made Emmett, Rose and Jasper laugh at me, I just smile and nod along, trying not to let them see my hurt. Carlisle said it was because of my human life, and that there may come a time when I can remember like a vampire should. My mind still races a million miles an hour though, I can think of many things at once, I just forget a lot. I think I forgot more than humans do.

Emmett was my big oaf of a brother, when I say big, I don't just mean in the sense that he was older than me, but he had the muscles of a bodybuilder, his muscles contrasted with his black curly hair and the dimples that formed when he smiled, but that was just him, and it suited him, it was so natural.

Rose was beautiful; I mean we all were, it came with the immortality. But even for a vampire, she had wavy blond hair that everyone envied, you couldn't look at Rose's perfect body and facial features and have the bubbling jealously inside.

Carlisle was more of a dad to me than anyone else could have been, he was kind, sweet and loving, much better than my own father, who I did unfortunately remember, though I try not to. He had blond hair, and the most self-control out of us all, I didn't know how he did it.

Esme, where to start? She was my mother, sister, best friend, everything I needed in anyone, she filled the void I had for my own mother, and it felt nice, to be too old to be babied, but to still have the option.

Then, there was Jasper.

We had a special bond, nothing romantic, just, ew, no. He had saved me, when I had been almost dead; he was the one to bite me, save me. He explained that he didn't know what had come over him, he just had to save me, and he did. And he was my brother. That's all, we related more than the loved up couples in the house, we were both single, but obviously didn't want a relationship. He had been burned before he found me and I was just still too broken for that.

Jasper had blond hair that was slightly wavy and down to his ears, while my hair was a chocolate brown and to my shoulders. It was nothing spectacular, neither was I.

I was nervous, not going to lie. I always was when we did this, moved. Jasper calmed me down when he was close enough and when it annoyed him. But I never understood how none of them were even slightly nervous, not even a flicker of a butterfly in the stomach hesitation.

They were perfectly content.

Content with this life, repetitive life, unnecessary breathing, talking, walking, hunting, moving schools, states, countries. I hated it, god I did, I wanted to go to some island and just stay there for twenty years, to just not move, to be settled. To not do High School so many times, fat chance.

It was all four of our senior years in school, we were almost done the cycle, when disaster struck.

And I was in the mall.

And then there was blood.

And that's all I remember.

I know blood was shed (more blood) and one other person saw, I killed them too. I blamed myself, I thought I had enough control, Jasper thought he could stop me, but ultimately, it was my fault. I had killed two people. I remember their faces, the two women I had killed. They had families, probably partners, maybe kids. And I had ripped their mother, sister, partner, daughters from their lives.

All because I couldn't handle a drop of blood.

So we moved, Rose didn't want to go back to being juniors, so we would stay here for five years, go to college in Seattle or something. I had the reminder of what I did, the horrible orange eyes, the red had died down, but my gold eyes weren't completely back yet, but they would be soon, I hoped.

Forks was a small town, not the smallest we had been to, but still small, nevertheless. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose had been here once before, about seventy years ago or so, before Jasper and I found them. I liked it here, there was no sun and a lot of rain. I hated the sun, not just because it turned us into a big, diamond, sparkling fairy, but it reminded me of my own home, of Phoenix, I didn't want to be reminded of there, where I had died, been murdered, same difference. I no longer lived.

I didn't hate Jasper for turning me, I like my immortal life better than my human one, that's for sure, but I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something big, something we were all over looking.

I met my siblings downstairs, subtly brushing my hand against Rose's.

''Ha, I knew you took my bracelet.'' I scrawled.

Rose flinched away from me, her eyebrows puckered. ''One day Bella Cullen, one day you will regret tapping into people's past.''

I shrugged, it's not like I could help my visions of the past, unless I avoided touching people.

But where was the fun in that?

**So, this is my new story, **_**Bella Swan: The Enigma **_**is just over, and this is my new project! Tell me if I should continue, I update every Wednesday and maybe some extra times too, but definitely on Wednesday s. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 2**

''Why do humans have to smell so nice?'' I groaned under my breath, we had all exited my silver Volvo, and were headed for the main office. ''For god sakes, it's like they want to be eaten, or smelled, or eaten.''

''Bella,'' Jasper laughed. ''they can't help it.''

I grumbled something along the lines of, ''Just because you have better self-control.'

It was true, he did, and that was saying something, I had the worst control in the world, I couldn't stand to be near humans for too long, I think about the prospects of killing myself even more every time I kill, it seems fair, kill myself for killing, a suitable punishment for a mass murderer.

Though that would kill my family, I knew it would, so I held off on the offing of myself. I was at peace with this life, with what I was, I didn't like it, but I didn't particularly hate it either.

We strode into the office to be met with a redheaded curly haired woman who was in her late forties. She looked at Jasper and Emmett in a way that caused Rose to sniffle a laugh and me to debate on being amused or repulsed. Rose would be jealous if the woman, whose name plate said Shelly Cope, was any younger, and not out on the prowl.

''We're the Cullen's and Hale's.'' Emmett smiled at the woman whose heartbeat sped up, ew, she even blushed, but I knew Emmett was just teasing the poor woman, so I stepped in, by hitting Emmett, my idiot brother was so stupid.

And the worst part? Right now, in the legal sense of it all, Emmett was my brother, a year older, but still. Rose and Jasper were said to be twins, around my age, which was eighteen, (though I was really frozen at three days before seventeen, Rose at nineteen, Jasper at eighteen and Emmett at twenty-one.) though Emmett was in the same year as us, he had been held back, which I liked to point out to humans, a lot.

Ms. Cope handed us our timetables, and I dreaded to think what was going through her mind, thank god I couldn't read minds.

I had English first, which was great, English was my best subject, though I should hope so, I was a published author after all. I didn't use my real name, Marie Platt. Marie being my middle name and Platt being Esme's name before her first marriage, she was the one who pushed for me to have my books published, who said I could do it, my number one supporter.

Without her there would be no 'Dawn Trilogy' a series of three books about a girl who never knew what she was, while mourning the loss of her sister and surviving her abusive dad, and well, long story short, she has abilities and someone paid for her go to New York where she falls in love and then almost loses the guy she loves.

It was hard to write, sure I had read so many books on romance, love, but I had never experienced it, nor had I much desire to. It's not like I could find some suitable vampire out there for me, or that there was a good human either. Even if I did fall for a human, I would just eat him, literally, plus if I did fall for someone and they died, so would I. I've seen how Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett look at each other, a part of me wants that, but ninety percent of me didn't want the hassle of someone, of even looking.

English though, English wasn't as glamour's as I thought it would be, there was no doubt it was still my favourite subject, but the people in that class, god how I despised them.

Jessica Stanley was a small girl with light brown curly ringlets piled on top of her head, adding to her height. Her friend, Lauren Mallory, was a bleach blonde girl with an abundance of fake tan and makeup, though she was pretty to look at, I'll give her that, once the humans got over the smell of fake tan that was.

''She can't eat, look at how skinny she is! And the way all the boys are drooling over her, like size zero eat-a-celery-stick-a-day is attractive.''

Lauren was furious with me, and jealous, very jealous, she shouldn't be, but then again her words shouldn't affect me. I was a higher species to her, I could kill her in less than a second, not that I would, or that she knew that, but I still could.

I told myself her words had no effect on me; they only held memory's draping over my head, taunting me.

It had only been about a hundred years ago that I had gone to school, the days I could go, I didn't like to think about the days I couldn't.

Jessica snorted. ''I know, little bitch thinks she's better than us all, she hasn't even looked at anyone yet, she can't even give anyone the time of day.''

I tried to ignore the 'little bitch' remark, as it brought back more memory's than I liked. I don't think I'm better than them, well not really, to prove them wrong, I turned to them, they were right behind me, and glared, I could basically see them both think 'Holy shit.' Plus, I would never give any human like that my time of day, when you're a vampire, living in eternal darkness, daylight is not to be taken lightly.

So, we spend our daylight hours in school, naturally.

I turned around then, the bell had rung, I made my way to Government, but as I passed the girl's bathroom, something caught my senses.

First my ears, they picked up the frantic sound of a heartbeat, the ragged breathing of a girl, obviously trying to keep the tears at bay, though some sobs escaped, there was no salty smell of tears.

Next was my nose, it smelt blood. Though I don't know how I knew it was blood, it smelt like water, nothing, I just sensed this water blood, I had no desire to drink it.

Next were my eyes. I obviously went to investigate, if a human was bleeding and in pain, I couldn't leave them, especially when the blood was weak, and though that part confused me, I rounded into the bathroom to help the human.

**Sorry this was late! My internet was down for the whole weekend so I had no control over it, sorry! Chapters will be at least a thousand words long, sometimes longer. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daylight**

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 3**

The girl looked as fragile as a flower, she was wearing a big black hoodie, it was a guy's hoodie, much too big for her small frame; she had long black hair, tied back in a quick ponytail. Her eyes were crystal blue, bright and shimmering on the brink of tears, around her eyes, a red halo, she had been crying and though they had now dried, she was on the verge of another crying jag, her hand was bleeding, she was trying to wipe away the blood, there wasn't that much of it, I was seriously mesmerized by her water blood.

I carefully placed my books on the counter containing the three sinks, and said, ''Hey, are you okay?''

Her head jerked up to look at me, her eyes stared into mine before she looked away. ''I'm fine, just cut my hand.'' She turned on the tap and put the cut under water, wincing.

''Do you need to go to the nurse?'' I asked carefully, the girl was blushing and her heartbeat was erratic.

''I'm fine.'' Her soft, scared voice was harder this time, it had an edge; I smiled, now we were getting somewhere.

''I'm Isabella Cullen, my friends call me Bella.'' I introduced.

''Hi Isabella-''

''Bella.'' I smiled to re-assure her.

Her eyes were guarded. ''I'm Mary Alice Masen, I don't have friends, but if I did, I'd be just Alice Masen.''

''Alice Masen, good to meet you, need any help with your hand?'' I asked. ''We have a whole class to do this, we're already twenty minutes late, we might as well not go.'' I suggested.

She laughed, holding up her hand. ''At least we have a valid excuse.''

I frowned, I just needed to blink at someone and everything would be okay, I just forget humans are human sometimes and need to think of things like excuses.

''Alice Masen, who do you sit with at lunch?'' I'd hate the thought of her sitting by herself, she said she had no friends, that didn't mean someone might be nice enough to let her sit with them, I hope she had someone friendly enough to talk to.

''My brother,'' She blushed. ''He's a senior too, we sit together.''

''Why don't you two come sit with my family today?'' I suggested. ''my siblings and I don't know anyone in the school, and though we do have each other, it would be nice to know more people.''

''I'll ask him,'' she said. ''but he doesn't like people, don't count on it.''

''Okay,'' I said. ''What's his name.''

''Edward,'' she blushed again. ''What are your siblings names?''

Sigh, I really wanted to ask how she cut her hand, but I don't think she would tell me, and I don't think she would speak to me much again anyway, so I left it for later.

''Emmett or Em is my older brother, he's the biggest person ever, but he's such a softie on the inside. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, they prefer Jazz and Rose, we're all adopted, but if you've listened to any of the hype around the school, all the rumours about everything, you might know that.'' I smiled.

''Yeah, I guessed a lot of the stories were rumours.'' She scrunched her nose. ''Some were just weird.''

''Like what?'' I asked, I already knew them all, they had all been whispered this morning.

''The incest, that you're all related and dating.''

''Ew,'' I said. ''Emmett and Rose are in love, but they are in no way related.''

''What about you and Jasper?'' she wondered.

''We are in no way related, and the thought of him in any other way than my brother makes me sick.'' I shivered and pretended to gag.

Alice laughed. Taking a plaster from her bag, it was a rather large one, and placing it on her hand.

''You just carry around plasters?'' I snickered.

She blushed, I was still mulling in how her scent, while appealing didn't make me want her blood. ''I'm super clumsy, I fall over more than anyone you know.''

''So, my new friend Alice, what is your favourite song?'' I was asking because they say songs can tell more about a woman than she ever would, which in my personal experience, is true.

''I don't know,'' she said thoughtfully. ''Get back to me in a day or two. What's yours?''

"'With you in my head' by UNKLE and The Black Angels, I used to hate the song, but it's Jazz's favourite, it has been for a while, and it grew on me. Well it's either that or 'Shower' by Becky G.''

''Wow, those songs are so different from another, do you like all music?''

''I hate Jazz, but don't tell him that.'' I winked.

''That's cool.'' she said, the bell rang and she flung her bag onto her back, I picked up my books.

With my departing words being, ''See you soon, Alice.''

Her response puzzled me, she muttered, unaware I could hear, ''I wish.''

There was something different about Alice, something I thought I recognized; something I dreaded.

The random bleeding she was hesitant to explain, she never explained actually. The clumsiness, the tears for no reason, a cut like that looked painful, but Alice looked more emotionally drained and pained than physically. She was scared of me at first, I knew she was.

But the why was the question, why was Alice so scared of life? I watched her walk away down the hallway, hutched over, head down, stuck to the wall, letting people bash into her tiny frame, letting them walk all over her.

What was wrong with people? How did no one notice her? Notice how scared she was, but maybe they did, and they pried on that weakness.

We didn't usually speak with humans when it wasn't necessary, but I don't think Alice could hurt, and for some reason I trusted that girl, and she trusted her brother, so I did to, it's not like they would find out our secret, maybe we might have to eat something at lunch, it was a worthy price to pay to find out of my suspicions about Alice were true, and if they were, I had to help her and her brother.

It almost killed me to think about it.

**If you don't know 'With you in my head' by UNKLE and The Black Angels is the song in Eclipse when they're practice fighting, with the only scene in all five movies where Alice and Jasper kiss(Apart from very, very briefly in breaking dawn, part 2), I fricking love that song, it is so good. So, please review, I'll update soon! Next chapter is lunch. Thank you ;)xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 4**

It was lunch and Rose was pissed. We were sitting at a table in the corner, Alice was nowhere in sight, and I didn't know what Edward looked like.

''Rose, wait until you meet her, I can't explain it, she draws you in with her innocence, and she has water blood!''

Rose scoffed, flipping her hair away from her face. ''I want to meet her just to smell this so called 'Water blood.'"

''Did you find out anything about her?'' Jasper asked. ''Did you touch her and see if your suspicions were right?''

''I-I couldn't.'' I took a deep breath, it didn't calm me like I wished it would, but I had Jasper and his amazing empath skills for that.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me in a friendly way, knowing where my thoughts were headed; he knew my past, and how much I hated to relive it.

''Hey, Bella.'' Rose said, calmer now. ''Is that her?''

I turned around to follow Rose's gaze, and found where she was looking. Alice was sitting two tables away, looking down at the table and speaking lowly to a boy, he was looking down too, but from what I could see he was relatively bigger than her, around maybe 6'2 with wild bronze hair, it looked like neither of them had ever even seen a brush, but for some reason I think his hair, scraggy and all, suited him, even if I had never seen his face. It was a strange color, but all I wanted to do was run my hand's through it.

They had been talking about going over here, Alice was explaining how nice I was, but was wary about my siblings, and Edward flat out refused to even look over here, Alice didn't seem to mind too much.

It was their next topic of conversation that really caught all our attention.

''Go,'' Edward murmured, his voice was soft and controlled, like velvet, I could see myself listening to him speak for hours and never get bored. ''I'm not hungry.'' He insisted, but his stomach was telling a different story.

''Me either, it's your money, just go buy it.''

''Ali, damn it, go.'' He never raised his voice, his words sounded strange in a monotone.

''Shouldn't we save the money?'' Alice whimpered.

''Ali, I have been saving.''

''Fine, I'll eat the damn apple if you go get it.''

''Bribing me, really?'' He huffed. ''promise me you'll eat it.''

''Promise, Eddie.''

''Don't call me that you annoying little pixie.''

Edward rose from his seat, and went up to buy an apple, that was their lunch. My unbeating heart did a little flip.

When he sat down and I got over his piercing green eyes, and handsome features, I turned back to my table, glanced at all my three siblings within a second and got up, bringing my tray of untouched food, and marching my way over to Edward and Alice. I sat down at their table as Alice was taking her second bite of the Apple; they both froze and looked to me.

I smiled. ''Hello Alice, you must be Edward?'' I looked to him, he nodded, looking uncomfortable. ''I'm Isabella Cullen, you can call me Bella.''

''Look, Bella, sorry about not sitting with you-''

''Oh, Alice, it's all good. I was just over there and saw you guys didn't have any lunch.''

''Yes, well-'' Edward started but I cut him off, saving him the explanation.

''I assumed you guys forgot your money,'' they both nodded, relieved. ''Well, you see that big oaf of a guy over there?'' I asked, they looked to Emmett, who smiled and waved at them. ''He has eyes bigger than his stomach, and bought way to much food, we were just going to throw this out, but there's no point if we can give it to someone.'' I smiled.

''T-that's really nice of you Bella.'' Edward blushed, okay, this family blushed a lot. ''But we can't accept this. You can have it.''

''I already ate, you didn't,'' I laughed. ''It's fine, really, I'd rather you ate it than we waste food, it makes sense.'' I pushed the tray between them. ''Eat, you must be hungry.''

I think they would have rejected it again if they weren't as hungry but their stomachs were grumbling with the smell and prospect of food.

I could get a closer look at Edward from here, he had a strong jawline and more muscles than I thought up close, his eyes were emerald green, ones that seemed to see through me and me through them. He had the same blood as Alice, kind of; I could smell his blood, but I didn't want to kill him, it was just more powerful than Alice's.

Edward was also wearing a hoodie, his fit him though, Alice's one was clearly an old one Edward had, when I realized my family were making their way over I quickly murmured to Rose, ''Sit beside Edward.''

''No,'' Emmett whined. ''I don't want him trying to steal my girl.''

''Rose, if you don't, Emmett will scare the crap out of him, especially if I'm right.''

Emmett kept quiet after that, and they sat down, I noticed with slight relief that they had chucked their trays of food; I didn't want to have to explain that to them.

''Edward, Alice, this is Rose, Emmett and Jasper.'' I introduced, Jasper had seated himself beside me, while Emmett was between him and Rose.

Edward and Alice both looked like deers caught in headlights, Alice had dropped her apple into the table and it lay there, browning at the edges, and Edward swallowed his last bite of a sandwich, I hissed out lowly, ''Smile.''

I think they relaxed a little when my family smiled, Emmett didn't look dangerous at all and Jasper just looked mystified with them, especially Alice, we had both struggled with our thirst, but now we didn't have to.

They didn't speak much from that point on, only when us vampires asked them a direct question, I think they were ecstatic when the bell went, just so they could get away from us, but if they thought they could get rid of us that easily, they were mistaken

We would only annoy them until I knew the truth, until I knew they were safe.

When I walked into biology a minute later, I remembered back to how happy Edward and Alice looked when they left, and that was how I felt right now, when I saw there was only one seat left open.

Right beside Edward.

Just until I knew they were safe, I didn't understand my feelings, but I knew I had to control them, I could do it.

I would have to.

**Please review! Thank you, your reviews mean so much to me! An regard to reviews, in my story it's bacilly twilight with how they fall in love, they are drawn to each other, and things will happen from there. Glad some of you liked the music I mentioned last chapter, I decided to recommend some of my favorite music each chapter, you can look them up or you can ignore it, but some songs need to be heard! Also I am open to music suggestions if you have any. This chapter will be the song 'Friends' by 'Bands of skulls' which is the song played in New Moon when Bella gets on the back of a randomers motorcycle, I think twilight really has the best soundtrack. Anyway review! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 5**

''Hello again Edward, fancy seeing you here.'' I greeted, slipping in beside him.

His heartbeat increased, I frowned, he was scared of me, it was a perfectly normal reaction for a perfectly normal person, I hoped he and Alice had a normal life and I was just jumping to conclusions.

''Hi, Bella,'' he swallowed and I almost awed aloud, he was nervous, but of what? ''I didn't get to thank you properly for lunch, Alice and I are grateful.''

I laughed; smiling to try put him at ease; I felt a weird tingling throughout me from talking to him, what was that about? ''It was nothing, really, I was glad to help, I would forget to breathe sometimes if it wasn't such a necessity.'' Well for him it was anyway, which made my point close enough, though I just said it so I could hear Jasper laugh from the other side of the school.

''Now class,'' Mr. Banner sneered, his nose hooked down as he peered at us all, seeing everyone and no one. ''We will start a new topic next week, but for this one, we will be reviewing important topics you have learned over the past three years, up first, sexual reproduction.''

Half the class groaned, half snickered. I frowned and resisted the urge to cross my arms and bang my head on the table. This was always the worst part of school, I was old enough to know all this, obviously, but it's quite embarrassing when you're asked even if I secretly really was old enough to be the mother to all the children in this room, that was only technical terms, I thought like a teenager a lot, especially me, who forgets like a human, and this stuff was embarrassing, I didn't want to talk about this stuff, it just brings back the past memory's, memory's I didn't need.

Though Jasper was changed in eighteen sixty-three, he had spent half a century loving the wrong person, when he realized his mistake, in nineteen fifteen, he ran, it was just in nineteen twenty when he was hiding in the woods in Phoenix Arizona and he stumbled across me. So, technically, I was a hundred and ten year old in a sixteen year old's body, but I wasn't, I wasn't a hundred and ten, in the same way Jasper wasn't almost seventy years older than me, that age didn't matter because that wasn't us, we didn't think like we were that old, we may have had knowledge beyond our years, but at heart I was still a sixteen year old three days from my birthday when my life was cruelly ripped away from me.

It was the littlest of things that set me off down this road of thoughts, but I think another thing that set me off was that for some reason re learning over this subject while sitting beside Edward made me internally blush, though he was doing enough blushing for the both of us.

The lesson dragged on; all of us re learning about something we already knew, next lesson; whitefish bacteria and something else in some sort of lab, they were the only words I could make out, Mr. Banner sounded rushed and wasn't making much sense.

I stood when the bell rang and turned to Edward. ''Could you point me in the direction of the Gym?'' I didn't have time to waste, I had a feeling Alice was in my gym class for some reason, I found it odd enough that Jasper, Emmett and Rose were already in it, but I just had a feeling she was in it too.

Edward looked in-between a mix of frustration and pleasure when he answered with a half sad smile, ''I have gym now too, I'll show you the way.''

''Cool,'' I said as we left the room and headed right, ''Em, Rose and Jazz are in gym now too.''

''So is Alice,'' he said. ''Weird.''

Yes, weird, not if Emmett had anything to do with my family's timetables.

''This should be fun,'' I smiled when we got to the hall and parted ways for the dressing rooms. ''see you, Edward.''

''Yeah,'' he said, just loud enough for a human to hear. ''Fun in fucking deed.''

I wasn't meant to hear the last part, but I did and it made me laugh anyway, I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I walked into the changing room, and I knew he was wondering if I had heard him. I was just smiling from the fact he was staring at me, but that thought made me frown, I shouldn't think like that.

I saw Rose and Alice talking in the corner while they were getting changed. I caught the end of Rose's sentence. ''. . .more forgetful than Bella.''

''Who's more forgetful than me?'' I dropped my bag beside Alice and began getting ready. ''I need to meet this poor human.''

Alice smiled. ''I forgot my deodorant, Rose was just lending me her's.''

''Oh, okay.'' I nodded then gave Rose a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you doing with deodorant?' and she cast me back a look that either said 'I like to smell extra nice' or 'I'm a weird vampire and sweat, deal with it.' It was probably the first one, but I like to think she meant the latter.

I hated gym, it was just pointless to a vampire, but still, having Alice here made it better, maybe I could get to know her better. Maybe we all could. Maybe Edward too. The second we got out of the dressing rooms we saw Emmett and Jasper trying to talk to Edward, who looked nervous.

''Bring him over here,'' I said lowly to them, if my suspicions were right, which Alice and Edward's actions were indicating they were. Edward might like to be around some people who mightn't possibly hurt him and Alice wouldn't, I sure wouldn't, in everyone's eyes, I was just a five foot five little person, I wasn't as short as Alice, but the people of Forks were tall.

As Alice was walking past me, ready to meet her brother I presumed, her hand brushed against mine, and we both jerked away, her probably from the danger and disgusting coldness she felt, me, because I got a vision, and just like that, my suspicions were confirmed.

And I just looked from Edward and Alice, trying not to let the pain show on my face, we had known these two humans less than even a school day, and I don't know about my siblings, but I sure as hell felt the need to protect him, them.

I felt three familiar eyes on me, and I just nodded, answering their questions, they looked a mixture of sadness, pity and anger, and I couldn't blame them. I was glad Edward and Alice had walked away from us, just because I didn't want them to see the pure rage on my face.

**Ahhh, what did she see? Hum, well, only I know lol, review and you'll know faster, thank you to all who reviewed, favoured, followed and even read this story! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 6**

Rose pulled me aside. ''What did you see?''

I glanced to Edward and Alice, where they were murmuring quietly, ''What happened?'' Edward asked.

''I don't know,'' Alice was pale. ''I just, I was, never mind, it was nothing.''

''I saw a man,'' I muttered. ''He looked oddly like Edward, only older, drunk.''

''And,'' she probed; I knew Emmett and Jasper were listening in, I didn't blame them.

''You know,'' I said. ''I know you know.''

''I'm sorry,'' She said. ''I wish it wasn't true, what was happening in the vision?''

''He threw a plate at her.'' My lips barely moved. ''It's how she hurt her hand, Rose, it must have happened this morning.''

''Why do you think she reacted so badly to your touch?'' she asked. ''It was more than the cold, I know it was.''

''I don't know, Rose, I think I'm going to cry.''

Her gold eyes widened. ''Aw, crap, B, hold it the damn in.''

When a vampire cries, sure there was no tears, but it gets loud and crazy, I'm a loud dry sober.

''We will help them, listen to me, Bella, we will, but you know better than any of us how hard it will be.''

I nodded, I knew, I did. The whole thing just brought back the memories of my human life, of my dad, of everything.

''Smile.'' Rose nudged me.

''There is no reason to smile.''

''What's the difference between a snowman and a snowwoman? Snowballs.''

''I am not amused.'' I said in a monotone, but okay, it was kind of funny, I'll admit.

''I won't stop saying lame ass jokes until you smile.''

''Rose-''

''Remember you're unique, just like everyone else.''

''Did you google lame one liner jokes?''

''I sure did.''

''God you're weird.''

''You shouldn't insult him, wait, I thought you didn't believe in God?''

''Really Rose?''

''Hey, I'm just saying.''

I did believe in god, okay, I believed in something, I didn't know what, but something out there.

Gym eventually ended, Basketball was not for either Edward or Alice, neither of them were very good, I found it fascinatingly cute.

It wasn't mandatory to take a shower after gym, but everyone did because there was thankfully separate shower stalls, I would have died and complained otherwise, Rose made me take a shower, to keep up appearances apparently. So I stood there, warm water beating away onto my marble skin, trying not to get creeped at being naked surrounded my so many other naked people. I had tied up my hair so it wouldn't get wet, and then the water turned off and I reached my hand out for my towel, I grabbed it and wrapped it around me, I thought this would be awkward, but I soon forgot about everything when I heard Jessica and Lauren laughing Alice's name.

I almost ripped off the shower curtain, I was never usually this protective of anyone, but Alice and Edward tugged on a nerve, I felt like I should protect them from everyone, except my sister, Rose was a force to be reckoned with. But at least Rose's anger was directed at the bitches. Who had stolen and soaked Alice's towel, she stood in her shower stall, her head peeking out, looking devastated and confused. I swear if Alice started to cry I would have ripped Lauren and Jessica a new one.

Rose huffed. ''I know a lot of you are just pretentious snobs without the money, but if you just wanted to see a girl naked there are other ways, but chose someone who doesn't mind, it's illegal to perv you know.''

Rose was in a towel, I really wish she had kept the damn thing on, but no, she was pretty confident and whipped it off. ''Ugh, my eyes, Rose.'' I clamped my eyes shut and shuttered, I hadn't seen anything, that's what I told myself.

''Here Alice,'' Rose threw her the towel and walked out to the joining changing room, head held high, leaving many mouths agape.

Alice wrapped the towel around herself, seeming slightly disturbed about the whole situation but more relaxed at being covered up.

''Does Rose do that a lot?'' She asked in a whisper, people had hunched over in gossiping whispers, not believing what had just happened.

''Random, stupid stuff without thinking of the repercussions? Yeah, do they do that to you a lot?''

''Once or twice a month, I usually just stay covered and wait until everyone's gone, say thank you to Rose for me.''

''Can't you just thank her yourself?'' it's not like I wouldn't have, I just didn't know why she couldn't herself, even though I had already decided to say it to Rose (Well, she had probably heard everything anyway.)

Alice just shook her head, as if to clear it. ''Yeah,'' she muttered, staring at the wall. ''Yeah.''

Just putting it out there, the girl never said thank you. Not like Rose even cared, there was a buzz around, everyone in the room was talking about it, and if I strained my ears, I could even hear the boys talking about it, though Emmett quickly shut them up.

I went to Rose and my bag to get changed. ''You tell me to be unconscious, then you go and do that.'' I snorted. ''I don't get you.''

''Hell neither do I, but if there's one thing I can't stand its bullying, fucking bullies.''

''You know a lot of bullies have been previously bullied themselves, don't you?'' I had studied this, but Rose was having none of it.

''And some haven't, and the ones that have, well they should just remember how miserable they felt, they have no excuses.''

I didn't argue with her, Rose felt strongly on the issue, we had once known a nice sweet girl who we never paid to much attention to, by the time we started talking to the girl, and defending her from her ex best friend, it was too late. Heidi hung herself a week later, alone. It had affected us all, if only we had noticed her a bit sooner, would we have been able to help? We will never know, what Rose didn't understand was that bullies had reasons, I'm not defending them, or making excuses. I never said their excuses were good ones, but they still had them, and they were logical in their minds.

That was the worst part of it all.

We got dressed in silence, and I was just ready to get out of here, Alice had slipped through our fingertips, and I couldn't track her scent, so we were screwed, it wasn't until the way home when we saw them again, Edward looking pale and disorientated and Alice in tears.

_I can't do this, _I thought, shutting my eyes and letting my heart open up and break for the humans. _I can't fucking do this._

**Ah, so, what do you think of everything? Let me know and drop a review please! Thank you all! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daylight **

**Chapter 7**

''Bella, I got you a radio interview in about ten minutes, they've been pestering us for quite some time, they raised the amount of money they were going to pay you to do it, which was a lot since you have never spoken publicly. And since we were planning on giving some money to charity, we can just add this to the pile.''

''Yeah, sure, that's fine.'' I mumbled, sitting down on the couch, I slipped off my shoes and curled up in the corner of the couch.

''Bella, you okay sweetie?'' Esme's concerned amber eyes locked with mine and I had to look away, Jasper would explain.

''There's these two kids at school, Edward and Alice Masen, we think they're getting beaten by their parents, Bella saw something.''

''It just brought back memories, it shouldn't after all this time, but it did.'' Esme sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around me.

''You can have good and bad days, honey, they can never truly go. I can cancel the radio interview, I don't want you in distress.''

''No, it's fine, what do they want to know?''

''Just about you, inspiration for your books, they'll be looking for clues on your whereabouts, age or real name, be careful of that.''

''Yes, okay.'' I nodded, I was slightly excited, this was my first interview and it took my mind off of everything.

The radio rang me a minute later, I was on hold for a minute before they put me on, and they asked some questions. How many books I had in total now, where I got my inspiration from, why they all had such dark themes, how I came up with such humour. And then they came to the last question.

''What do you look for in a book?''

''I look for relatable characters,'' I said. ''ones I grow to love, and aren't killed off, you'll notice none of my main characters are killed, it ruins a book for me, let them live, it's not hard, some authors even admit they regret killing off particular characters, but you can't change it now, an author should put what they know and like into a book, if not, the story just won't live up to its full potential.''

That was all I really remember from the interview, they asked me if I would ever reveal myself to the public and I said we would see, to keep them in suspense, I would never give it away.

I couldn't deal with much more questions anyway. My mind drifted, not only to Alice, but to Edward.

There was something about him, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, I had supressed most of my thought about him until now, when I was alone and able to think to myself. It wasn't just his looks that got to me, though there was no doubt that boy was a looker.

But that's what brought me back down to earth, to the real world, where I was a century older than him, a boy, that's all he was, all he ever would be.

But that was the problem, did I want that?

No, no I couldn't even think of him like that, I could be his grandmother. Though if he didn't mind then I wouldn't. But he might mind, he might think I was disgustingly old.

Now, I knew I was making excuses. I had to stop doing that, I always made excuses for everything and everyone. I always did. But I had to stop.

Dawn was closing in, the safest time for us to be alive, twilight. The sun was setting in the distance; I stared out my bedroom window, watching the swirling color of fire setting. I sat there, still as stone, until the sun disappeared behind the trees, I knew it had to be daylight somewhere, it always was. The moon was already out, nearly full, but not quite. I realized that the moon was like my thirst, and while I wasn't too thirsty, I didn't want to risk it.

I hated my self-control, it was hardly even there, Jasper was bad, that was a known fact, but what got me, what really got me, was that I was worse.

Maybe that's why Edward and Alice (but mainly, let's be honest, Edward) intrigued me so much, I couldn't smell them. There wasn't a chance I could kill them.

It was almost like a dream come true.

I jumped out my window, I needed to get away and the more I thought about hunting, the thirstier I got. Before I knew it I had snapped the necks of two dears and then drank them dry, when I was done that I started running, I didn't know where I would end up.

But then again, I think I did.

When I caught Jaspers scent I followed it like some lost puppy, I knew where he was, and I wanted to be there too.

He was sitting in a tree, just on a branch above a bedroom window. Gazing off into the distance.

I jumped up beside him, resting to his right with my back on the tree trunk. "She's pretty," I said. "Isn't she?"

He knew what I was talking about, his eyes snapped to mine and he smiled sadly. "It's the first time I've been able to look at a human without wanting to drink them. I even wanted to kill you, but I didn't, I don't want to kill them, it's . . .different, peaceful." His lips pulled into a smile. "What about Edward?"

"I don't want to think about that," I took a breath. "I can't, I need to get them out of there." It was my main thinking pattern right now, I couldn't think about anything else, not now. The need to save them was so overwhelming I could barely take it. ''We will,'' he nodded. ''I'd barge in there and murder their parents myself if I could.'' Well, we both knew he _could_, but he wouldn't.

''How long have you been here?'' I asked. ''How bad are they?''

''Long enough,'' he said roughly, leaning forward so his golden hair fell into his matching eyes. ''They're horrible people; their mother screams at them a lot, it's their dad that does the physical things. I was tempted to knock on the door at one point, but decided against it, I might get them in trouble.''

I nodded. ''Yes, we have to tread carefully, let me handle this.''

''The whole family knows you know how to handle these things, but we can help, if we could only get them to the hospital, Carlisle could raise concerns.'' He sighed. ''You're eyes are almost amber again.''

I pretended to sniffle and wipe away a tear. ''You know exactly what to say.'' I laughed.

Voices from inside brought me back to the present, the real reason me and Jasper were stalking Alice and Edward's house. My ears perked up at the sound of their voices.

''Edward?'' Alice's voice was weak, but there.

''Yes, Ali?'' I thought his nickname for her was cute, the way he spoke to her was so caring and loving, it almost made me cry in itself.

''It's my birthday in a month.''

''I know, we just have to wait.''

''I love you.''

''Don't tell anyone that, I'm blushing here.''

''Edward, I found twenty dollars in my bag.'' Alice confessed.

There was a long, shocked pause. ''She put it in there, didn't she?''

''That family is weird.'' Alice said. ''What teenage girl would willingly give away twenty dollars?''

''Bella doesn't seem too normal.''

''Even people who are not normal don't give away money, I don't like it.''

''You don't have to.'' Those were Edwards departing words as he left Alice in her room. I was silent.

He wasn't angry about the money.

Maybe there was hope yet.

**Please review! Okay, so I know my chapters are short, so, I've decided to update every Monday and Thursday instead of just Mondays, so, I will see you all on Thursday! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 8**

English was now the definition of hell; We had to write a short story, though the teacher didn't say how long, only that it had to be over five thousand words and it had to be in by next week. I didn't mind, but some of the class did.

Some of the class minded me; apparently, my every move and facial expression was being monitored.

''Look at her, Jess, smiling away, you'd think she'd want to write it.''

''Maybe she does,'' Jessica said to Lauren, but quickly backtracked. ''I mean, can you imagine her trying to write a story? Please, if I were her I'd be scared to read that out in front of the whole class.'' She snorted.

I smiled, because they had no idea, writing was the one thing I was confident about, and they couldn't even put me down about that.

''Did you see her yesterday at lunch? She didn't eat anything, gave her food away.'' Lauren sneered.

''O-M-G, really? To who?'' Jessica practically fell out of her chair at the possible gossip opportunity.

''Get this, the Masen's, I know right?'' I expected Jessica's mouth to be agape with the news judging by Laurens reaction. ''She's trying to be hero, give money to the poor, the family probably thinks they can help them.'' Lauren's laugh was shrill. ''Nothing could help them, they're lost causes.''

This got to me, I couldn't help it. I had done a lot of searching last night after I got back from Edward's house, which was a normal sized house, the same as others in the estate, their father used to be a dentist, before he did something that got him fired and sued. Their mother was a stay at home mom, but she used to be a photographer, but stopped when she married, and had two kids, a year apart.

Something was wrong, I felt almost sick with the thoughts of their parents, what they did to their kids.

''Quiet,'' Jessica hissed dramatically. ''he might hear you.''

It was then, with a heavy stomach, it literally felt like someone had put a million stones in it, I spun around so fast I almost broke the chair.

And our eyes locked.

Not mine and Laurens, or mine and Jessica's, but I looked beyond those jealous blond bimbo bitches (we were all thinking it) to where Edward sat, alone and blushing.

And then I almost fell off the chair again.

I was so busy thinking about him, I didn't even notice him.

''What's wrong with her?'' I heard in the background of my mind, it was Lauren of course.

''Ms. Cullen,'' Mr Mason's voice snapped through my mind, bringing me down from the high I was riding on. How had I not noticed him? ''What was the question?''

''Uh,'' I said quietly, then, a bit lauder, just so everyone could hear. ''Why don't you tell me?''

He glared. ''I don't like smart mouths.'' He sounded annoyed, though I had to laugh when he asked me the question again. ''Do you know any authors who currently or used to write novels in a pen name?''

''Stephen King.'' Was the first author that came to mind, I wish I had said something else. I disliked some of his views. Not that I personally knew the guy, and sure, he was an amazing writer and had an abundance of brilliant books, that doesn't change him. Okay, and I know I could have gotten this all wrong, but he hates a lot of books for teenagers. Which is fine, a book written for a teenager doesn't have to be loved by everyone, but he always disses how bad a writer the author is because he doesn't like a book written for a teenager. I hate that just because he has a voice, he uses it to dis authors.

Not that he had said anything bad about my books, which honestly I wouldn't care about if he hated the book, people are allowed to hate books, but because you hate that book, don't dis the author.

I felt bad about my inner ramblings, I think it's okay to hate someone if you have a reason to, but if you don't have a good reason, don't hate, there's so much hate in the world.

Mr Mason smiled in a way he was just happy I answered. ''Good, does anyone else have any names?''

''Casandra Clare.''

''E. L. James.''

''Marie Platt.''

''Excellent!'' He exclaimed. ''of course the real name of those authors are now common knowledge Stephen King does now use his name to write and the others keep their pseudonym, though the identity of Marie Swan is a mystery, but it'll come out eventually, it usually does.''

Well that didn't depress me.

I sort of just froze when they said my name, my fake one, I didn't think of people in this school to have read my books, though I knew some might have. The thought scared me. I could take criticism, but not to the face, and really, I could hear everyone, so if they were just talking about how bad my books were, it was a kick in the face, and stomach.

I didn't see how this conversation was important anymore, I never liked talking about my books, even though no one knew they were.

I could have died of happiness when the bell rang, it was like a horrible headache of a noise, loud and shrill in my ear, though it was music to my ears.

I wasted no time packing up my crap and bolting out of the room, I waited outside of the door for Edward though.

''Hi,'' I said when he came out, his bag swung across his back, I couldn't get over how green his eyes were, they had flecks of gold in them. ''I didn't know you were in this class.''

''Uh, not a lot of people do.'' His confession made me want to hug him, an action I didn't take lightly. Not that I actually hugged him though, I wasn't that confident.

''I blame Lauren and Jessica, I was very focused on their ramblings yesterday.''

''You shouldn't listen to anything they say,'' he told me. ''They hate everyone.''

I found it nice he tried to warn me off of them. ''Hey, do you have government now too?'' I asked when we both happened to stop in front of the same room, the one I was going into now.

''Yeah, do you? I don't remember seeing you yesterday.'' The way he said it, like he would have remembered me.

''Yes, I am, though I skipped class yesterday, I don't do it often, that's how I met Alice.''

''Oh.'' Was all he said.

We went into the class and though he seemed friendly enough in the hall, I got a feeling he didn't want me to sit next to him.

Of course that didn't stop me.

I was on a mission; nothing would.

**Now, in case any of you are annoyed about the hate for Stephen king in this chapter, all I can say is; Stephen king said in an interview, "James Patterson is a terrible writer but he's very very successful." Whilst I think; "Stephen King is a terrible person (when he wants to be-I don't know the man!) but he's very very successful writer." Which I believe is true, I hate haters, I'm not denying it, people who hate on other people without reason to are horrible. I don't like him because he said this about this James Patterson (who I've never heard of by the way but no matter if he's good or bad, you don't say that) he also hates other authors and says they can't write. Which is my reason to dislike him. Love his books, hate him.**

**Also, he said "Stephenie Meyer can't write worth a darn. She's not very good." I found these quotes off a sight where someone wrote about all his hate to other authors, and I found it funny because they said. "Doesn't King know better than to bash Stephenie Meyer on the internet? Her people are everywhere - they're even reading this post right now!" which I found to be quite true and entertaining.**

**Anyway, sorry about my rambling, review please! Thank you! I'll update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 9**

Edward really didn't want me to sit beside him; his body was ridged for the whole class. But it would be okay, it's not like I would hurt him, now I had to convince him that.

I found it so easy to breathe around him, literally. But also I noticed his attire, his jeans were too big and old for him, the knees were ripped and I knew they weren't meant to be, his hoodie was to big too, though that was fine, hoodies were meant to be big-and I don't say this because I'm a sucker for a guy in a hoddie- because I was.

The main thing I learned about him in this class wasn't how I liked to breathe in his non bloody scent, or how he never relaxed, or brought his head up.

But I found out something much, much worse.

He had been pulling on his sleeve, his right one, the one closest to me. And I wondered why, but when I saw, I wish I never knew.

It was like I figured out why he was pulling on the sleeve a second before I saw the evidence. It didn't prepare me much. Nothing could have.

There on his wrist was an ugly purple bruise, it went the whole way around like an unpleasant, bracelet, only you couldn't take it off, you could try hide a bruise, which he was trying to do. But you can't get rid of it.

''Edward, are you okay?''

He studied me for a second, probably wondering if I knew something, if I had saw something. His wrist had only been exposed for a millisecond, but that's all it took.

That's all it ever took.

''Yes, why would you ask that?''

''You're wrist . . . it's just . . . are you alright?''

His breathing hitched and he cleared his throat, pulling on his sleeve, trying to mask the already hidden wrist. ''I fell.''

''Oh, okay.'' I was a good enough actor when it came down to it, and with his quiet sigh of relief, I knew he thought I believed him, how I wish it were true, how I wish he did fall on a bangle the whole way around his wrist.

''You walk home, right?'' I asked as a topic of interest, I needed to ask now or I knew I never would.

''Em, yeah, me and Alice do, why?''

''It's meant to rain later, you know,'' I nodded at him, like I was agreeing with myself trying to convince him. ''Em and Rose drove themselves today, so it's just me and Jazz in the car, we have room if you'd like, I don't want you or Alice to get a cold or something.''

''Oh, no it's fine.''

He didn't even think about it, he didn't even want to.

''Just think about it, you might change your mind when you're cold and rained on.'' I grinned at him, a smile that usually got to everyone. He was no different, his heart sped up and he turned away, muttering something over and over again, it took me a while to figure out what.

''Stupid, don't even think about it.'' He kept saying it, over and over, it was slightly scary.

When the bell rang, I had made a decision, I had to stay away from Edward Masen, for his sake as much as mine. I would still help him, and Alice of course, no one should have to live with abusive parents. But I had to have minimal contact with him.

Because I knew where I was heading.

And it was not smart to fall for a human. It would be so easy to fall for him, I felt it, if I let myself, I could just close my eyes, just for a moment, and wake up and love him.

I had known the boy a day, and if these were my thoughts, I knew I was in for it. But not if I got out first, not if I got out fast. I had to do it. So, as I made my way numbly to Spanish, I came up with a plan, a plan to keep my distance from Edward Masen and still save him from all the horrors in the world. Though I had to come to realize I couldn't protect him from everything. I was going to let him home today, wasn't I? I even offered to drive him home, to his own personal hell.

I bumped into Jasper in the hall, literally. He took me in his arms and whispered. ''Calm, Bella, you can't help them if you can't help yourself, your memory's.''

He let go of me when he finished speaking. And walked away, I glared after him. He couldn't just say that and walk away. But he did, it happened.

So I was left there, standing in the hallway, just a few steps short of the Spanish room. When I let my memory's take over, something I hadn't done in two years. I had the image, Edward's dad, throwing a plate at Alice, though the image quickly changed, and it wasn't their dad.

But mine.

But that's all I allowed myself to remember, his face, angry and red. His chocolate brown eyes, my old eyes, his slightly greying hair, all features distorted into his one angry image of him. The image of him the night I died.

The night Jasper found me.

The night I found out what real pain was.

This was all on the night my dad lost control, I mean, he lost it a lot, but this time he went too far.

I skipped Spanish that day, I had to. When lunch came I made sure Edward and Alice used the money I gave them for food, they did-we didn't sit with them, but then again, they didn't sit with us either. I felt him staring though, I felt like I could always feel him staring, even when he wasn't.

I only spoke to him in biology when necessary, but I didn't try holding conversation, he didn't either, which hurt a little, I don't care if I was being a hypocrite, it still hurt.

Gym went much the same, I spoke to Alice some, but not to Edward. I wanted to. I felt empty, I couldn't explain it, and I just knew I'd be feeling it a lot for the next while.

This feeling of emptiness carried with me wherever I went, even when I was lying on my unused bad listing to my favourite playlist, even my favourite music couldn't help me.

I closed my eyes under the covers, giving off the illusion of sleep, and it was times like this I wished I could sleep the most, the times when I didn't want to think.

But no matter how much of a relaxed state I slipped into, his name kept slipping through my thoughts.

Edward.

**You do not know how long it took me to upload this chapter, my laptop internet is gone and I've had to upload this from my phone, never again. Anyway please review, I'll update Thursday then, see you then! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 10**

It was a miserable Friday, late into the third week of our presence in Forks. And I was doing an excellent job at ignoring Edward. Forgetting about him? Not so much.

He made it impossible, he was always there, if not actually in front of me, I was constantly thinking of him, but even that got annoying, I wanted to speak to him. I didn't. Jasper was going through the same ordeal, only with Alice.

That family . . .they would be the death of us.

I was doing a great job at ignoring him, I swear, I really was.

But that all changed that Friday, the day the weather changed, when a slight storm tumbled its way into the boring town of Forks, bringing with it sloshing snow, icy rain and thunder and lightning. The humans were blue and wrapped up, we of course wrapped up too, just for appearances, but still.

It started out normal, a three week routine. I got out of bed, out of my fake but very much wishful slumber, put on my blush and got dressed in a hoodie and jeans, my usual outfit-I'll be damned if I ever got dressed into anything else- and wrapped up in a jacket, gloves, and a scarf.

Emmett had boomed down the stairs, laughing and pulling the hood of my jacket up. ''Oh my god you look like a furby.''

My eyes blazed. ''I do not look like a furby you frog.'' I growled while taking down my hood.

The car journey to school was spent debating my resemblance to a furby and Emmett's frog face. I was losing my argument, because according to Rose, Emmett was more like a giant teddy bear, and if I had the pointy ears, I would be a god dammed black furby. But the day had just started, and none of us actually knew if furbys could be black, so I was kind of winning, not really.

And for me, three minutes after we arrived to school, it felt like the day was about to end.

As I said, there was thunder and lightning, the forks of lightning illuminated the whole sky, it was distracting, the sound of the thunder following closely behind. There was a strong breeze in the air, I had a suspicion they might send us home from school if the weather got any worse.

''Hey, why do you think the thunder comes after the lightning?'' My idiotic brother asked, I couldn't believe he did, and he didn't expect me to laugh at him for it.

''How many times have you been through high school?'' I asked him. ''No, seriously, how many times have you sat through a physics class and not listened? Emmett, the speed of light is faster than the speed of sound, how do you not know that?''

''Don't be so mean Furb, not all of us are science nuts!'' I laughed one again, because I hated science, I really did, but okay, maybe I didn't have to be so mean about that fact, but I had limited memory and I remembered, but he didn't.

''At least it's not raining.''

''It might have already started,'' Emmett grinned art me, mocking. ''How fast is gravity?''

I left him standing there, I couldn't even answer that, it was just an insult to the knowledge of, well, anyone. I knew Emmett was smart, I knew it. Though he never showed it, he really didn't.

People had left their houses early today, no doubt expecting traffic and things, but there wasn't any, so classes didn't start for another forty minutes, and most of the schools population was already here.

I knew for sure Edward and Alice were here.

A few of the people were outside, standing sheltered from the slight drizzle. Most of them were to one side, it was more sheltered, apparently thunder and lightning mixed with lethal sludge was amusing to teenagers these days.

Edward and Alice were there, but they were at the other end of the roof overhang, it was less sheltered, but held more privacy for them to talk to each other. They were both standing at the edge of the roof, not caring about the cold wetness landing on their skin.

I was getting worried of the lightning; it seemed to be getting closer, thicker, more frequent, and heavier. I didn't like it, I felt like stone, and not only because I was, but because something bad was going to happen, I could feel it.

Jasper, Rose, Emmett and I stayed outside, not because light, loud noises and slosh had us transfixed, but because inside the school was full of humans flushed from the cold, blood coursing throughout their body, everywhere. So we were outside in the open, the air helped.

And though I had the least self-control out of all of us, which was nowhere near the reason why I was here right now.

I didn't let my eyes drift once away from him, I couldn't; it was like my now amber eyes were glued to him, I could vaguely see Alice, a little speck compared to Edward.

You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't look at him every day, if you didn't know. He tried to hide it with his hair, I'm sure Alice helped, but I noticed. I had perfect eye sight, I could see through the thin hairs, past the cover, all the way to the perfectly circle, scalding red mark, right behind his ear, near the scalp line.

It looked like a burn mark, I knew form experience. That was a disturbing sentence to say in that context, but it was true. I knew cigarette burns when I saw them, at least his father didn't smoke cigars. . . .

It was then I knew I couldn't ignore them any longer, I couldn't sit by and wait for something to happen, wait for someone to check up on the stupid call Carlisle made, suggesting that their welfare be examined under their parents care.

Their care wouldn't be reviewed soon, not by a long shot. Edward was eighteen, and Alice would be soon. I had to take action, before it was too late. . .

And right then, in that second. It almost was.

I could hear Jasper's unnecessary breath hitch behind me, but I barely registered it, I was closer, I was faster, but would I be fast enough? There was only one way to find out.

I ran.

**Sorry I didn't update! My internet was down and so I just got it fixed . . .lol, then left you on a sort of cliffie, anyway, review please! I'll see you Monday! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 11**

I was running.

It all happened in slow motion, my eyes picking up every speck of a thing that happened. The lightning struck, people mightn't have noticed it at first, but there was a tree beside the school, it was fried, it wasn't close enough so as it grew the roots would affect the building, but it was tall, tall enough so that if it fell, it would land on the school, depending on its way of falling.

The first lightning strike was followed by a second, but it was stronger this time, and the tree tipped, I was already in motion before lightning struck for the third time in a row. If the tree-though it was a case of when by now-it would land at the front of the school.

Right on them.

I hadn't reacted as fast in my life, I don't think even while hunting.

It's not like I could pick them up, people would see, and I couldn't push them forward or to the side, out of the way, that's where it would land.

So, unfortunately, my only option was to drag them.

It didn't sound too great, but it was the only choice.

I stopped beside them in a flash, by now they had noticed the tree, it was the wind's fault too, the lightning just weakened the tree, and the wind swooped in, and made it come crashing down.

Literally.

I grabbed an arm each and staggered backwards, bringing them with me. Then Jasper was there, pulling on Alice, he nodded to a door I hadn't noticed before, just a little way's away, he dragged Alice while I brought Edward, going faster than humans could react in threatening situations. All my fear, my expectations of the danger; it was all replaced with the need to make sure he was okay, it was a strong feeling that made an unpleasant yet honourably fulfilling at the same time, it made me want to cry, smile and scream at the same time. I had never felt this emotion before, it was like my insides had changed, the feeling was almost as bazar as if my hart had started to beat again.

Edward stumbled through the door a second before it hit the roof, only the out hanging of the roof though, it crashed in words and I don't know how it happened-I really don't-but my the time I realized we were in a classroom I had tripped over, and dented, the leg of a table. I fell, using one arm to make sure I didn't break the floor, but the other one was still holding Edward, I had somehow grabbed a hold of his hand in the madness. So he fell into me, fully, front to front with our hand still joined fell on top of me, and even through the whole school was in chaos and I could hear the shouting and screams, we were eye level and I got lost in his green eyes, he just stared into my eyes, and the feeling returned, the one that almost made my heart hurt and beat again.

My lungs contorted and my throat burned when I took a breath. I could smell blood.

It wasn't Edwards, or Alice's, and I would have been gone by now if Edward wasn't lying on me. Not that I couldn't lift him off with ease, but I didn't want to.

Our trance was broken though with light words spoken by one hell of a smirking, annoying looking couple of siblings.

''Hey, Edward,'' Alice started.

''You're lying on my sister.'' Jasper said it in a playful tone, but Edward still scrambled up, yanking his hand from mine, I had to give him credit though, even if he was scared shitless of Jasper, he still offered me his hand.

I took it, rolling my eyes at Jasper. ''Yeah, yeah, whatever.''

''Are you okay?'' I asked Edward, he didn't answer more than a head nod. ''Alice?'' I questioned.

''I'm fine,'' she assured, ''How are we going to get out of here?''

I looked around, the tree was blocking the only door, sure there were windows, but I realized that we were in a room of computers, there were bars on the windows, so no one would steal them, though it was such an inconvenience right now.

''This is dangerous,'' I complained. ''If a fire broke out we would be screwed.''

''We could always try risk climbing over the tree.''

I glared at Jasper for even suggesting it, Edward and Alice couldn't handle that. I looked at the fallen tree once more, of course climbing over it would have been a piece of cake, if it weren't that the tree had taken half the building with it. I sat back down on the floor, looking as if I was trying to get comfortable. ''We'll be here for a while, we might as well make use of it.''

''I don't think it'll be that long, they've already started to clear it.'' Edward pointed out, I laughed, I knew there was no way he would know this, but I obviously knew that. There were some people shouting at us, asking if we were okay. Jasper shouted back, stating that we were all fine.

''Oh, crap.'' Edward's voice draw's me in with something that I can't name or explain. But all I know is that my head snapped up so fast it almost came off.

I knew what was happening before the second was up, his fingers had just come back from his head, and they were shining red with my main food source, I couldn't pray enough that his blood didn't affect me, if it did, both Edward and Alice would be screwed.

''Edward,'' I said slowly before I stated the obvious. ''You're bleeding.''

''Uh, yes, I guess I am.'' He mumbled, his voice soft and smooth, not at all as panicked as I felt.

I jumped up and walked over to him, though his head was the affected area, and he was taller than me, I had to strain my neck to look at him from this angle, and he just raised an eyebrow, not at all going to bend down for my benefit. So I sighed and glared, grabbing his unaffected hand and dragging him over to the nearest chair. Which I stood on.

Okay, so his head was cut and it wasn't that bad.

And okay now I looked like a crazy person, and yes I began to think how weird I was being, standing on a chair looking at blood oozing from a boy's head while I held onto his shoulder with the right amount of pressure so he wouldn't try and run.

Was it bad that I was happy he was injured?

Of course I wished he wasn't, but now, now I could bring him to the hospital. Because he needed maybe a stich or two.

And I was hyper, this was it, maybe, just maybe now we could do it.

Carlisle is a professional doctor who is nice and loveable.

Who better to confess to?

I just hoped, I really did, that he saw some suspicious evidence on him, but I knew even if he didn't, he would say it, report that Edward was covered in bruises, as was Alice.

Maybe, I prayed, maybe this was our chance to get them out of there.

**I updated right before I went to bed last night . . .I thought, but it never uploaded, I don't know what happened, anyway, I thought I better not keep you guys waiting any longer, I swear I'll update on the right day this time, I will, thank you for reading, please review! See you soon! Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	12. Chapter 12

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 12**

I should have known better, I should have known that life isn't this easy, isn't this fair.

I should have known this ended with me having the same sickening sensation of the tree falling.

I should have known that for one, if a child goes into the hospital, a parent has to discharge them.

Though of course Edward was eighteen, he was still in High school, so they rang his parents.

And by god could I hear his father shout at the nurse down the phone, his words were harsh, cutting.

But as I listened to the conversation unfold, relief flooded me, their parents were out of town until Tuesday, it would be okay.

But at this point, I thought it would.

Edward needed two stiches and there was no damage done to him. And I was waiting outside the room like an eavesdropper, Carlisle asked if-while Edward was here-if he had any other injuries he needed looked at.

It was a standard question.

Edward paused.

It became clear he wouldn't answer, but Alice-like the caring sister her is-spoke up for him in the moment of her brother's stupidity.

''He's been having trouble breathing lately.''

This statement made me frown, see, I had only visited his house ten times over the past twenty-two days, and his breathing caused me no concern. But I suppose to the two teens who have mastered hiding, over scenery options don't help you see, not when they hide it so well.

They shouldn't have to hide.

I could give you the long version of what happened to Edward in the next hour and a half, but I know that Alice was sent out of the room and I hid, going back to the door the minute she turned the corner for the waiting room, I needed to be close to him right now.

Then Carlisle had unvoiced suspicions, and his silent suspicions were answered rightfully when Edward was sent for an X-ray.

Edward was worried about how much money this was all costing-they didn't have health insurance-but I had already paid for all of his medical treatment before the tree hit the ground.

He had three broken ribs, which surprised even Carlisle, he thought one. But they were clean breaks. And after some questions on how this happened, and Edward giving the classic 'I fell' excuse, Carlisle left the room, smiling at me. As if he didn't know I had been following Edward everywhere he went in this hospital.

Apart from the bathroom-I had some boundaries.

''You can go in now Bell,'' he smiled. ''I can't read minds but I don't have to, that boy wants you right now.''

I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. ''We'll talk later, you and Jasper have our full support, it'll be hard, but it will work.'' He must have seen the sadness in my eyes for him to say that, I smiled up at him.

''Thank you.''

The words barely left my lips before I bounced into the private room and closed the door. Butterfly's ate their way into my stomach, I feared they would escape if my mouth opened.

''Alice is gone,'' It was a bad opening sentence, his eyes widened. ''My mom took her to our house, it was a long day and you have to stay in overnight to make sure you're alright, she didn't want Alice to go home alone.''

He seemed to relax some it seemed, happy Alice wouldn't be alone. ''I'm sorry,'' the words tumbled from my mouth and I couldn't stop the stampede of them that came next. ''for ignoring you, I have no excuse and I just thought it would be better, and I don't know, okay? I know it was wrong and I know you mightn't have even noticed my distance from how I was at the start of that first week, it's been . . . hard.''

I had ended up sitting on his bed, I don't remember sitting down but then I was there, sitting right beside his hip further away from the door.

''Bella,'' his hair had flopped into his eyes in an adorable way that made my icy heart beat and my pink lips widen. ''It's fine, it's not like I spoke to you either, really. Though, uh, never mind.''

I knew what he was going to ask, I could just tell, so I answered his unasked question. ''I'm going to stop being so stubborn now, I'm not going to ignore you.''

''Why were you?''

''You deserve the answer to that,'' I sucked in a breath, he nodded, though I don't know if he was agreeing or not. ''And I wish I could tell you, I really wish I could. But everything is just, it's hard to deal with, it's . . .I'm, I'm not normal, I'm not.''

''Bella, I know.''

Time seemed to stop there for a minute and his green eyes looked into mine and seemed to look scared . . .like he had said the wrong thing. Which maybe he had, then he tried to explain himself, though I was still shocked. ''Well, it's two thousand and fourteen, Bella, the amount of fictional books, the TV shows, you hear things, but I don't think I would have figured it out if I hadn't studied you so closely, I mean, I don't even think I'm right-I could be completely off.''

''What do you think you know Edward?''

''What you are.''

''What am I?''

''Eh, a beautiful girl with vampire like abilities.''

I paused slightly, trying not to give anything away. ''What makes you think that?''

''Bella, I don't care, and I won't tell.''

I knew he wouldn't be the type of person to tell, but still, hearing the words had me half pouncing on him, before I remembered the broken ribs and I caught myself, one arm either side of his shoulders, and though I found this position somewhat awkward and-let's not lie, enjoyable, I kind of just collapsed on my right arm, my whole body falling to his side.

I didn't know how he would react, but he was shy, slightly annoyingly so, so I had to do something. ''I can explain tomorrow, you need to sleep.''

''Jeez, Bella, I'm not a child, I'm not even tired.'' His protest was weak though, the dark circles under his eyes were becoming visible and his eyes had lost their sparkle, clouded with sleep.

''You're hyped up on pain medication, you mightn't even remember this in the morning,'' I laughed quietly. ''Well-you will, but I'm not explaining anything until morning.''

''Okay?'' his statement sounded like the oddest of questions, I relaxed my frozen muscles a bit more, sinking into the cardboard hospital bed, my head rested on the pillow, he didn't look at me, he looked straight ahead, I was cautious of his head and rips, I tried not to shake the bed too much, me jerking him into that classroom today didn't help his ribs much, I can't believe I didn't notice.

His body never relaxed, I lay there on my side pressed up against the hospital bed bars, so I wasn't touching him, but staring, by god was I staring.

I lifted my hand up gently, two of my fingers went to dance across his stomach, just to see, he flinched and I stopped my movements, I left my fingers there though, unmoving. I smiled sadly at my correct suspicions.

''Are you afraid?''

''No,'' he sighed. ''I'm not, Bella, I know you won't hurt me.''

''I could, as easy as breathing is for you, I could kill you.''

''But you won't.''

''I'll never hurt you purposely, you can relax you know.''

I think the answer should have been 'no, I can't' because I don't think he could relax, when my fingers ghosted across his stomach, he wasn't scared because I was a vampire, but because sometimes, when you've lived through years of crap, sometimes you get muddled, and for a second, I wasn't lightly touching his stomach, I wasn't even me, I didn't want to know who he thought I was, what he thought I'd do.

He didn't even try to sleep until he grabbed my hand-which I had pulled away from him and laid between us and brought our joined hands onto his stomach, I could tell he wanted me to move over, but I was cold and didn't want to hurt him.

''Edward, your ribs.'' I protested.

''Bella, they've been healing for almost two months, it's fine, I don't even notice the pain anymore.''

I laid my head on his shoulder before he could see the pain in my eyes, how long has he been in pain? Probably for a while, my chest ached at this, I noticed him too, I wanted to tell him I knew about his parents, I suspect he already knew. I was observant to.

But obviously not as much as I thought, because it was then, when I realized that our hands were joined and his breathing relaxed and so did his muscles, he was asleep when I needed to ask him questions most.

I hadn't even noticed before.

Our hands were grasped together, clutching one another.

And yet, I saw nothing.

**Oh, my god, he is shielding her power! I updated on the right day! See, I remember, sometimes anyway, I'll update on Monday, I promise, if you review, well I'm going to update if you review or not, but a review would be nice, they encourage me, they do, I'll see you soon my readers, that sounded slightly weirdly creepy, oh well, Thank you! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	13. Chapter 13

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 13**

He was a horrible sleeper.

And restless, he didn't stop moving for an hour. Not until he turned over to face me and grabbed my waste, pulling me in, I didn't protest, hey, he could hurt himself.

So I had a whole night of silence, trying to figure out why I couldn't see him.

He must have been a shield.

I had to pretend to be asleep three times, the first, the nurse came in to check on Edward, she was grumpy and grumbled about how I was the doctor's daughter so I got special treatment. The second nurse that came in was much nicer, she kept awing over us, she just stared at us for five minutes.

Though when she left, I had more time to think about things, I looked at the boy who had his arms around me, knowing I shouldn't be here, things shouldn't be like this. I was a vampire, he a human, we weren't meant to mix like this, he was meant to sooth the constant burning in my throat, I was meant to kill him.

And if his blood wasn't like water, I dread to think what could have happened. Though his blood wasn't really water, it just didn't smell like blood, it was a nice smell, one I couldn't place but knew it to be his smell. I am a killer, the only reason we were in Forks right now was because I killed. I didn't think, I just killed two innocent people.

I was a monster, I really was. Emmett only slipped a few times, and those people were his singers, Rose only killed a few, but that doesn't count, but when I think things like that, the guilt comes back full force. I mean, sure rapists should be stopped, but when I don't think of them as humans, is that wrong?

I think it's okay that Rose killed her rapists, and I think it's okay that once Jasper escaped from Maria's clutches he only killed the murderers, the rapists, the bad guys. I thought it was okay that I did that to, when Jasper found me, saved me, we both killed the people I thought were monsters of this earth. But when we found the Cullen's, they showed us that we didn't have to kill people anymore.

But really, the first sentence that went through my head was _We don't have to be monsters anymore. _But at least once a decade or more I slip up, I kill.

I am a killer.

And once again I gazed at the innocent boy who had his arms around me, he knew nothing about me, or the world. All he knew was his parents, his sister. They were the main problems and solutions in his life.

He knew nothing about this world, how ugly it really was. He thinks it's bad, sure, but it gets worse.

It gets better too though, and he doesn't even know the better, I wish I could read his mind. Just to know.

That's when I heard someone else coming into the room and my eyes closed again.

''Bella,'' Carlisle whispered for fear of wakening the boy who looked even more innocent in his sleep, it killed me all over again.

My eyes snapped open. ''He knows.''

He nodded his face blank of emotion, the perfect actor. ''I know, and I know you don't care he knows as much as what this means for him.''

I avoided his eyes, not just because he was the closest thing I had to a dad and I was tangled up in the arms of a boy. ''I didn't mean for this to happen.'' I suddenly wanted to get out of this room, this building, everything was becoming too much.

But I didn't want to wake Edward, I wanted to leave the building, not him.

''It works in mysterious ways. Love.'' He paused. ''Stop thinking what if.''

''I don't-''

''You know you do Bella. But stop thinking what if, what if the Volturi get involved? What if something bad happens? What if he wants to become a vampire? What if he doesn't?''

The guilt, it came back with a tugging burning vengeance. ''How do you know everything?''

''I've been through it, Bella, the what if bug can kill you, consume you.'' He smiled sadly. ''What if I hadn't met Esme previously before she almost died? Would I have saved her? What if she resented me for saving her? What if she never loved me? Bella, I learned to move on from the what if's and focus on the What happened. I wish someone had told me that back then.''

''What if,'' I said anyway. ''What if he does resent me?''

''That boy could do so much, but resenting you is not one of them.''

''I think they're waiting until Alice is eighteen to run away.''

''They are, it's next week by the way.'' He must have read the expression on my face. ''It's only a week Bella.''

''Exactly!'' I said, too loudly. ''Why can't they leave that damned house now! Why wait a week?''

He shrugged. ''Then, they're both adults, Bella, they see that as some sort of protection.''

''I wonder where they're going to go?''

''You already know, we all do, Esme is already working on making your room less girly and Jasper's more.'' I raised an eyebrow because there was no way in hell my room was girly, it wasn't a boy's room either though.

The air changed with my next pause. ''I didn't mean to fall for him.''

''He didn't mean to fall for you either, but things happen Bella, do you regret moving here?''

I shook my head. ''I regret not being able to stay away.''

He shook his head in disbelief with a smile. ''You think me and Esme could keep away? Emmett and Rose? Jasper's with Alice right now, he's your mate Bella, be happy.''

I couldn't though. ''He said he didn't care, why doesn't he care? He should care.''

''I think the fact that he truly doesn't care say's a lot about him, and your relationship.''

It was almost morning; dawn was approaching, just another day full of daylight I'm not aloud out in. Carlisle had to go, but before that, there was one thing I had to know, I hoped I'd get a good answer, Rose could be difficult.

''How's Rose taking this?''

He smirked, almost out the door. ''She's waiting for the grocery store to open, killing time by reading cook books.''

He left and I let myself smile down at Edward, maybe this could work, maybe I could do this.

But first, we needed to have a heavy conversation.

I wish I could sleep, I wish I could forget.

Even for a little while.

**For everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed this story, thank you, please review again! Thank you! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	14. Chapter 14

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 14**

He was discharged later that day, though he wasn't really since I kidnapped him straight from the hospital. Bringing him into my silver Volvo, I got in the driver's seat and leaned across to open his door before he could.

''You have to mind your ribs.'' I defended when he looked at me like I had three heads, six eyes and two noses.

''I'm fine Bella, really, Alice was only concerned because it hurt for a while, but it's fine now.''

''That's what they all say.'' I should know; I used to say it.

I drove to a very secluded spot near the house, down a secret lane I found one day, it ended in a dead end, which I parked at. We both got out of the car to lean on the hood of it, neither of us looking at each other.

I didn't really let a lot of time pass by before I started asking the questions. ''Why don't you run for your life when you see me?''

''I thought we went through this last night, Bella, you don't scare me.''

''Why not?''

''I don't scare easily.''

''Ask me any question, then say you're not scared.'' I dared, staring at my feet, my car keys were in my hand, I was twirling them around, waiting.

''It's daylight,'' he said. ''How are you out?''

''We don't burn to a crisp in the sun, we can't go out in direct sunlight, but it doesn't hurt us, daylight isn't a good time for us, twilight is safer, night is the best, when the daylight disappears. We're trapped in an unending cycle of darkness.''

''Don't you sleep?''

''No.'' I shook my head.

''How effective is garlic on you?''

That was when I laughed, it was so light and carefree I didn't think I had even made the sound. ''Okay, Edward, you have so much to learn.''

And learn he did. Over the next half an hour, he asked and I answered, explained. I thought we had covered everything, and he had paused to think, when I asked the question he wouldn't, the main one.

''What do you think I eat?''

''Bella, I know what vampires eat.''

I raised an eyebrow. ''Well, you can go off assuming all you want, Edward,'' I paused, looking off into the distance to add effect. ''I try not to kill humans, the whole family does, our eyes are amber, that means nothing to you, but to us, it's rare, most vampires have blood red eyes-they kill humans.'' I swallowed. ''You should know that for the first few years of my immortal life, before I found the Cullen's, my eyes were red.''

''Before the Cullen's?'' He seemed to ponder that thought for a moment, like he hadn't considered the possibility that we weren't related-he had no reason to, he knew little about all of that stuff. ''What was your name?''

''I don't like to talk about my past-any of it, even the name.''

''None of it?'' he pressed.

''Not my name, my parents, my house, my home town, my home state. Though I suppose there's no harm in telling you.''

''Why wouldn't I mean harm?'' his voice hardened suddenly and I was surprised by his sudden change of demeanour. ''I could mean harm to people you know?''

''I'm not people Edward, not anymore.'' I sucked in a breath. ''And I trust you enough to divulge a past I've only ever really told one person, I have a past I've never fully told anyone, Jasper is the closest person I have, I've told him a lot, but everything? That's not right, I couldn't do it.''

Edward's heart pounded. Trying to escape his rib cage, his cheeks and the tip of his nose turned faintly red, I smiled, loving how he blushed all the time so easily. ''You don't have to tell me, Bella.''

''I know,'' I gazed at him until he looked up and we made eye contact. ''If I didn't want to, I wouldn't, trust me, I don't get told what to do anymore.''

''But you used to?'' he probed, but then realized what he was saying, asking about. ''Sorry.''

''Stop apologizing, how about this, okay? I'll tell you something about my past when you tell me something that was suspicious about me, what made you find out?''

He seemed to ponder my proposal. ''Okay,'' he said, his voice dragging and hesitant.

''Right then, you go first.'' I smiled at him fully as if encouraging, but his breath hitched and I worried if my smile had looked demonic and scared him or something.

''Em, your eyes were orange when I met you, they would change, turn black, and I noticed the orange tint leaving them over the days, I thought it was strange.''

I shrugged. ''Fair enough. I was from Phoenix Arizona.''

''Do you miss the sun?''

''Sometimes, back to the game, Masen.''

''Okay, fine. Alice said you were cold, just in passing she told me when she touched you she flinched away-you were ice.''

''Inside and out,'' I grinned, and my smile was meant to be demonic that time. ''My mom died in childbirth with me.''

He seemed to jerk back at my statement, he seemed shocked and . . .hurt? ''I'm sorry.''

''Me too.'' I said with some pressure on my heart. ''It's not like I knew her anyway.''

''Yeah, but it still must be hard.'' I loved how green his eyes were, the thought hit me as suddenly as he shivered from the cold, night was descending, Dawn approaching, how long had we been out here? Hiding from the daylight?

''We better get going, it's getting cold.''

And it was, his breath was almost visible in the air.

''So, come on, tell me something else you noticed.'' We were just sitting in the car, I was getting ready to start it, but wanted to hear his answer first.

''You're beautiful, I mean, your whole family, they're like gods, it's just abnormal, yet, I don't know, it felt so normal.''

I nodded my head and put my hand on my key's. ready to turn on the ignition and bring the car to life, when I decided to tell him, to just let it all out.

''My dad, he reminds me of your dad, too much so actually.''

''W-what do you mean?'' he shuttered and cleared his throat.

''I mean that the bruise he gave you on your wrist has healed, and the broken ribs he gave you are healing, and you are healing, but it's hard to fully ever heal.''

And with that, I turned my wrist and the Volvo roared to life, I turned on the heating for him, and then, there was only a moment's silence before he spoke and all I could think was that I had a vendetta.

His parents had to pay.

**Review! Thank you for sticking with the story so far I'll update Monday! Plus it's one minute into Thursday in Ireland so I'm counting it! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hardly know you  
>and I don't want to let you go<br>and I don't want to let you go  
>This is not Déjà-vu<br>I never met somebody like you  
>I'd like to tell you the truth<br>I hardly know you  
>and I don't want to let you go<br>and I don't want to let you go**_

_**-Hudson Taylor, Chasing Rubies.**_

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 15**

''I half expected you to know, but I wished-hoped really, that you didn't.'' he admitted. ''So, you've been looking and noticing me as much I you?''

I smiled at him sadly, turning onto the main road. ''Wait-where are we going?'' he questioned.

I shifted in my seat. ''You're parents aren't coming home until Tuesday, that's almost three days, three days in which you and Alice will be staying at our house.''

''Where exactly would we be staying? Do you have two guest bedrooms? Honestly, we've been home alone before, I'm eighteen.''

''My documents say I'm eighteen too, yet I'm not letting you and Alice go home alone tonight, and we have three guest rooms, though you will be staying in my room, it's the only real furnished one, we weren't expecting guests, anyway, me and Jasper don't sleep, remember? We don't even use our beds.'' I argued rightly, there was no way he was going back to his cold house tonight even if I had to restrain him.

''If your legal documents say your eighteen, what age are you really?''

''Sixteen,'' I said, the look of shock on his face made me chuckle slightly. ''I was murdered three days before I turned seventeen, so I'm sixteen, when in actual fact I'm too old for you.''

''You were murdered?'' his voice was barely a whisper, yet it had a hard edge to it.

''I thought you figured out I was dead already,'' I quipped. ''I don't breathe, there's no blood in my veins, I'm a solid block of emotionless ice.''

''So how old are you, really?''

''With or without the sixteen years and three-hundred-and-sixty-two-days?''

''Without.'' He said instantly.

I was being awkward on the subject. ''I was murdered in nineteen twenty, born in nineteen three, and I'm currently ninety seven, or a hundred and ten, with or without the sixteen.''

He took a moment to process this information. ''It's a lot to take in, huh?'' I asked. ''You should know all this before you . . .do anything, anything life changing or altering in any way.''

''Bella,'' the tone in his voice caused me to look at him, never mind I was driving, I was an excellent driver. ''I don't care about how old you are.'' His voice made me sound stupid, like he had already chosen, like there was no going back.

I looked ahead, clenching my jaw. ''You should,'' I let out an angry breath that didn't let out any stress, not like I wanted it to. ''I'm older than your grandmother, it's disgusting, Edward. You're eighteen, you're only a, a child.''

''Don't call me a child, Bella, I'm physically older than _you._'' He snapped, his heartbeat increasing and his breath becoming shallow.

''Not mentally older, that's what matter's Edward, I was born in the literal beginning of the nineteen hundreds, doesn't it bother you? Doesn't any of this bother you?'' My voice rose a bit and I gripped the wheel. ''I don't breathe, live, I'm a hundred and ten year old creep who's lived more of this cursed damned life then you could imagine, in your world your technically not a child anymore, but in mine? Hell, after a hundred years, Carlisle still conceders me a new born.''

He reached up and grabbed my hand, bringing it down between us, the feel of his pulse against my skin calmed me, he squeezed my hand and I twitched my fingers in response, I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't know how hard I could squeeze before he realized how dangerous I was.

''You're not old to me, Bella, even if you were born in nineteen three, I don't think it matters that much.''

''Okay,'' I said because I believed that he thought that now, but if I gave it time-which I would- he would see sense. ''When is Alice's birthday?''

''Friday.'' He blew out a breath. ''Why?''

''Because you don't have to wait until Friday, Esme and Carlisle already offered you a place in our home, and we're willing to move, we could be gone by tomorrow and no one would be able to track us down.''

''Is that what you did when you moved here?''

I was glad he couldn't see the shame on my face. ''Yes, but my point, where were you planning on going when you ran away?''

He opened his mouth, as if to answer, but then snapped it shut. ''I don't know, but I'm waiting until Friday.''

''You're staying with us, and you're not waiting until any time, you're not going back to that house Edward.''

''You can't tell me what to do, Bella.'' His voice was irritable, tired. ''We've known each other what? Three weeks, and over how many of these days have we spoken?''

I pursed my lips. ''I'd answer that if I thought you didn't know exactly every time one of us spoke to each other. I can't let you go back to that place, even for a second.''

''Why are you so perspective and annoying?'' his eyes turned to slits. ''before Alice is eighteen, they can hunt us down-''

''just because your both going to be eighteen doesn't mean you're safe, doesn't mean they won't look for you, and imagine it, you escape, run away, and they find you, what would your dad do Edward?''

He was silent, just as I expected. ''You can't guarantee anything, no matter the age or situation, what if he hurts you? Or, despite your best efforts, hurts Alice.''

''That's why I'm going in the first place, for Alice, I wouldn't leave if she wasn't there.''

''I know, Edward, you think I didn't notice she has no bruises? Only you?'' I felt like doing the horrendous dry sobbing thing again, but willed myself not to. ''We can protect both of you, Alice will be safe, _and so will you._'' I pressed, my eyes finding his, even though it was just dark now, his eyes shone brighter than ever. ''I can't sit by and watch you getting hurt again.''

''You haven't seen me get hurt once.''

_Wrong_, I thought, I had seen him get hurt more times than he knew. ''We're not so different, you know? You don't want Alice hurt, and I don't either, obviously, but I don't want you hurt, none of us do.''

''We are very different, Bella, we're not the same.''

If I had a heartbeat, it would be pounding in my ears. ''Well, I know I'm not human, I thought we established that-''

His next sentence came out before he could think about it, at least I hope it did. ''Actually, I meant the fact that it is safe for me to go home, my dad wouldn't try to kill me.''

I jerked my hand away from his so fast it was just a blur.

His eyes widened in horror, his words clicking in his mind. ''Bella, I'm-''

''Save your breath,'' my voice was strained; I tried hard to keep the images at bay. ''You'll need it for when you go home.''

**For someone who asked, I am both Irish and in Ireland (Completely off topic, but has anyone ever seen 'American solutions to Irish problems'? it's funny, people actually thought we have leprechauns here, sorry if you are one of those people, ha), thank you to everyone who reviewed, who likes this chapter? Hates? Sorry for the slight cliff-hanger, I love them, as you already know or will find out. Thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	16. Chapter 16

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 16**

''I really didn't mean to say that.''

''I know you didn't, Edward, it's okay.'' The tendons in my hands were stretched white, I was gripping the steering wheel with both hands, leaning forward.

He was staring at his hand which had previously captured mine, but was now balled in a fist by his side.

We turned into the drive of the house, though we still had a minute to get there.

''And for the record, my dad, if you could call him that, didn't kill me, Jasper did, Jasper killed me, my dad just left me in the woods for dead after I tried to run away but he caught up with me.'' I shivered at the memory, hoping the point came across. ''Jasper found me within an inch of death, and then he changed me, and for a whole three days, I thought I was dead, in hell, forced to burn for all eternity.''

I drummed my fingers against the black wheel as he found his voice again. ''I'm . . .sorry,'' he breathed, apologizing for more than just one thing. ''I can't imagine what that was like.''

I pressed on the break and the car came to a stop. ''If you go back to that house, maybe you don't have to imagine.''

I got out and ran to the bumper of the car, casually leaning against it as I waited for him to get out.

He stood there and looked at me, for a whole minute he looked at me and I looked back, my arms crossed and my eyebrow raised, his eyes questioning and his heartbeat fast.

I jerked my head towards the house. ''Let's go, I can hear Esme bouncing to meet you.'' I couldn't really, but I knew she was.

The second I entered the house the revolting smell of cooked human food hit me and if I could have gagged, I would have. ''Rose, does all human home cooked food smell this bad? I don't think the cafeteria stuff is this bad.''

''That's because the nastier it smells to us, the nicer it is to . . .them.'' Rose was still finding it hard to come to terms with, but she understood, now she had to accept.

Rose was somewhere in the kitchen but would be gone by the time we got there, I was sure of it, and Esme was upstairs, she glided down the stairs with a grace I had mastered, but still a loving aura that transfixed me. She stopped in front of us both, paused for half a second, then embraced Edward in a warm hug-well a hug as warm as we could give.

''Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Esme, Alice was asleep but I think she's awake now, there's food in the kitchen, are you hungry?''

Esme was overly happy, I muttered for her to calm down, which she tried to, I'll give her that.

''No ma'am, I'm fine thank you.''

Esme swooned. ''He called me ma'am.'' She said, turning to me. ''I'm feeding you anyway.''

She walked off to the kitchen and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, Edwards words had affected me more than I let on, and I think he could tell, but he just looked at me, I knew he wanted to try and say sorry again, but again, he knew I wouldn't let him.

I led him to the kitchen as Esme placed a plate of chicken and potatoes with some other things I didn't even want to recognize, I sat down across from the plate so he would feel less awkward.

''We're going hunting in a few minutes, so we'll be back for the morning, can you handle it?'' Esme muttered to me, Edward had started to eat, and I could tell he wanted to scoff it all down, but ate it politely, it brought a smile to my face, though I couldn't help but comment.

''Were not going to be offended at how fast you eat, go for it.'' I suggested, then I lowered my voice. ''I can, it's not like he's going to get more appealing as I get thirstier.''

Esme shrugged. ''You never know, they smell like nothing now, but who's to say that isn't to change?'' She challenged. ''Do you really want to risk it?''

''Yes,'' I said while my mind screamed out _no, _I knew I could handle it, even if his blood did suddenly turn appealing. ''I'll be fine.''

''We can hope,'' Esme whispered, there was something in her eyes, something I couldn't read, something she couldn't hide. She spoke louder this time, so he could hear. ''Were all going now, and Carlisle took tomorrow off so we could talk, together.'' Her smile was not forced, not like mine was.

Edward had finished his food by this time, and everyone had left, Jasper would be back before Alice fell asleep, he promised her.

He left later than the others though, he came into the kitchen and before I could say anything, he had already blurted out his point. ''So, you like my sister?'' And I knew he was half joking, half serious, I was about to hit the back of his head and give him a speech on how inappropriate this conversation was, when Edward responded with something I would have never thought of.

''So you like mine?'' He asked, his eyes turned to slits, I had to fall over and laugh, Jasper had never expected that, he had never even thought of that fact.

''Touché, She didn't get much sleep last night, she's making up for it now.'' Jasper informed us, his lips pursed. ''I'll be back in a little while.''

With a whoosh of air, he had gone, disappeared in a flash of nothingness. Me, in a hopeless act to try and change the subject from our superhuman abilities, said. ''What are you planning on doing when you graduate?''

''Graduate?'' he asked as if he had never even heard the word before. ''Oh, I wasn't planning on graduating.''

''I'm not trying to sound like your mother, but you really should consider graduating.''

He laughed, it was bitter and old, stale and broken, ironic, nothing like he should have sounded like. ''You do not sound like my mother, trust me, no one does.''

''What do you mean?''

''Do you believe in God?''

''Yes.'' I answered immediately, not even really thinking about it. ''Why do you ask?''

''She does, my mother, it's all she believes in, all she does is pray, then shout, then pray for our souls, then shout.'' His fists were balled up and shaking, I walked over to him and put my hands over his until his fists opened.

So there we were standing in the middle of a never used kitchen, and all I could do was ask the question that was eating away at me, I didn't even register the words as they came tumbling out. ''Does she- has she ever? Hit you?''

''No,'' he said, his voice monotone. ''Bella, I've spent my whole life surrounded by people who've said nothing but bad things to me, about me. I know how much it hurts and I knew saying that thing about your dad wasn't right, I don't even remember saying it, well I do, but not the lead up to it-''

''Sush,'' I whispered, my hands travelled up his arms and stopped behind his neck, linked together, I could feel his pulse racing under my hands, reminding me how fragile he was. I couldn't even think that this was happening right now, I had written about this so many times, something as simple as a kiss, they're in many of my books, but yet, I've never had the experience.

His lips moulded to mine and I had to remember that he was human and I was not, he was fire and I was ice, and that even though he was physically bigger than I was, I was stronger, and in one wrong wrist flick I could hurt him.

Or at least, I'd imagine this would be what I'd think about, if I had the capability to think.

And then we pulled apart because he had to breathe and I didn't, because we were so different and so not meant to be together.

But just because things were not meant to happen, doesn't mean they didn't.

**Hello people! The good news is I can't update tomorrow so you get the chapter a day early! The bad news is my internet might be going on Monday and hopefully back up for Thursday, I will do everything I can to try get the next chapter ready for Sunday so I can post it. . . .Let's hope, anyway, please reviews, if you have any questions I will answer them, thank you ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	17. Chapter 17

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 17**

Red is my favourite colour, not because of its pigment, and I don't have a particular favourite shade. But just red, it's the ultimate color and emotion. Red represents love and hate, passion and anger, it's the only color there is that represents two opposite emotions, yet some look at red and they see the love behind the color, some look at it and see it for its anger, and some, the unfortunate few, look at the color red and see it for what it is, a color.

Red is emotion, it's raw and it's new and it's blood. It brings joy and pain, suffering and joy.

Red is all these things, but to me, red means one thing, red means blood, blood means trouble, not in the case of the Masons, well the children anyway. In the past few months my eyes were red, and that was the worst red reminder of all.

I don't know why all this came to me as Alice came down the stairs and me and Edward jumped apart, His cheeks flushed that dangerous red color that lead me to be here.

''Hello Alice,'' I greeted, my face breaking out into that human catching smile. ''Hungry?''

''No, I ate already,'' her hair was ruffled and her clothes creased, her smile was gentle and caring. ''I just got up for a drink.'' Her eyes were bright, smiling bigger than she was, enjoying this small piece of humanity with a vampire in the room while she could.

''Right,'' I said, sensing some tension in the room. ''I'm going upstairs for a minute, I need to sort some things out.''

Edward raised his head, and seemed to be about to speak, but I was already gone, just a wisp of their imagination and thoughts.

I lay on my bed with my eyes screwed shut.

We had kissed.

I kissed him.

He kissed me.

I was over a hundred years old and had never been kissed. Even in my mind, I found it pathetic. And then my eyes flew open and a thought hit me.

That hadn't been my first kiss, though I wish it had been, I really did. I told Edward I had never told anyone the full story of my past before, but in truth, that was because from the time I woke up as a ravenous new born, I couldn't tell if my memories were real or just a dream.

And now I have to wonder, and not just wonder, but admit to myself that the things I had just passed off as dreams were real, I didn't want to think about it, because honestly, it made me want to spew up my last meal, but I didn't want blood all over my room so I just pushed back the images like I had been doing for so long, too long.

And finally, I remembered it all.

Why I ran, not only was it because of my dad beating me, but among other things.

I twirled into my side and crossed my arms over my stomach as hard as I could, trying to keep it together. I had to get my thoughts straight before anyone saw me.

In my head this would be my first kiss, and it always would be, but sometimes the part of my brain that says what I believe and what reality really is fights, and the part that wins? It's not the part that should win.

Edward and Alice had only murmured a few quiet words that I didn't care listen for. I didn't like eavesdropping; it just came with being a vampire, like being undead came with being a vampire, I can't help it.

I probably should have moved from the fatal position I was in when I heard his footfalls pounding up the stairs just a slight bit faster than his heartbeat, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to, the part of me that convinced me to stay was the part who wanted to speak to someone, who wanted to see if he would listen, that was the selfish part of me I had never let out before, it made me feel guilty, I didn't like this part, but it had been so lonely for so long, I couldn't control it.

My eyes flew open and I smiled my human catching smile so he would think I was okay. I couldn't tell him, I knew I couldn't, but I felt like I needed to tell someone, and soon.

''You okay?'' His bronze hair fell into his eyes as he spoke. ''Oh, and em, apparently Jasper told Alice you had something for her to wear for tonight?''

I felt like his second sentence was to warn me that Alice was behind him, sneaky and quiet, all my attention was on him and I never even noticed her.

''Yeah, I do.'' I never sleep but I have something she could use, for the days I feel like I should be in pajamas I just wear little clothes, but those days don't happen often.

I went to my dresser faster than I should have, and then glanced to Alice, because I had never thought to ask, did she know? I assumed that yes, she knew, but if she didn't, I had just given it away.

But she didn't seem fazed by my fast movements so I deemed it that she did. I grabbed a tank top and shorts, along with underwear (hidden slightly though, because neither of them had any luggage and Edward didn't need to see that.)

''Here you go,'' I smiled, I didn't know Alice that well, that first day was one of the first that I had spoken to her, I knew Edward better. I noticed the look in her eyes as she glanced over the clothes and my smile disappeared. ''are you okay?''

''Yeah,'' she blushed. ''I just hope these fit me, you're so skinny…''

I laughed. ''They'll fit you, trust me.'' she left the room with a wave and I noticed Edward standing in the corner awkwardly. I pointed to my bathroom door. ''Jasper left you clothes in there.''

He nodded and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. I couldn't help but notice the bounce in his step, or the way he didn't blush for once, and I knew he was getting comfortable with me.

As I thought about it more, the more I began to think and act like a teenage girl, and I don't know how I felt like it.

But like it or not, the teenager inside me burst free when he stepped through that door, and I felt more emotions run through me then I had in years.

This was it, Jasper would be home soon, and I had to tell him now or never.

**So, turns out my internet goes on Wednesday, who knew? Well my laptop **apparently**, anyway, I'll try update soon, thank you and review please! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	18. Chapter 18

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 18**

''What's wrong?'' He asked not a minute after he came back from changing; he had changed his pants but not his jumper, keeping his hoodie from today on.

''Nothing,'' I flashed him a smile without hesitation. ''Why did you only half change?''

His eyes flashed with something, regret, embarrassment maybe? ''No reason, I just didn't feel like changing.'' He smiled, the right side of his lip pulling up crookedly. ''You can't lie to me, what's wrong?''

I avoided his eyes. ''And you can't lie to me, why didn't you change?''

''Why do you care so much?''

''Why do _you?_''

His eyes didn't challenge nearly as much as mine did, but something inside me broke and within a second I was in front of him, trying so desperately to keep my breath even, even if it didn't matter that I didn't need to.

My hands went up to his hair at the base of his neck. ''When did this happen?'' I had noticed the scar before the accident, and I had thought about it in passing but with everything that happened, it slipped my mind. I don't know how it did, how could I forget _this?_

He flinched away from my touch, his hand covering the mark on his neck. ''You noticed that?'' his grimace was word enough.

''I notice everything,'' I shrugged. ''When did it happen?''

''Two weeks ago, it's fine now.'' I didn't believe him, but I let it slip anyway. ''That's not what was bothering you though.''

''I'd tell you, but Jasper's home.'' It was a lame excuse, especially since I only heard the snap of a twig from a while away, him running through the woods. ''Are you going to tell me why you didn't change?''

He smirked and this time there was a confidence to his gaze I hadn't seen before. ''I would, but I don't want Jasper to hear me.''

If I hadn't been afraid of seriously injuring him I would have hit him mockingly. But I also knew the seriousness to his words, it was something he didn't want anyone to hear, me and Alice maybe being the exception, Alice, because she probably knew everything from default, and me, because of the obvious.

I heard another few twigs snap simultaneously and froze, the footsteps were getting closer, only something was off.

''Bella-''

''Sushhh.'' I hissed, my eyes flashing, hardening. He seemed to tense but knew I wasn't angry at him. I could hear it now, the footsteps, not one pair, not Jasper's graceful familiar ones. But three sets, six feet, six hurried fast footsteps going a mile a minute. My hand wound around Edward's arm, my eyes wide. ''Go to Alice's room, stay there, lock the door, don't come out.'' Locking the door wouldn't do much, but it would for their own piece of mind.

''Bella, what is it?''

''The reason why I hate myself,'' I choked out. ''Vampires, Edward, they're probably red eyes, I need to go out there.''

''No,'' his voice was hard, his face more angered then I'd ever seen it. ''I'm not letting you go out there.'' His hand rested on mine on his arm.

''Calm down,'' I told him and his heart, the vampires didn't need to hear a frantic heartbeat. ''They're just lost, they'll go once they realize this is our tertiary.''

He engulfed me in an embrace I was lost in, I felt smaller than ever in his arms, but never more powerful and happy and scared for everything at the same time.

My hands wound around him, my lips were right beside his ear when I whispered, ''I'm sorry, lock the door.'' And before he could even process the words, I had ducked down from his arms and gone.

''Bella.'' He called after me, I didn't respond, I was already outside.

''I love you.'' I said though I knew he wouldn't hear; there was no way anyone could.

I wasn't nervous, that wasn't the word for it, if I had a heart, it would have sped up a bit, but I knew how to fight if it came down to it, I don't know how I would handle against three people, but I wouldn't let them past the house, I could only hope that they really didn't know any others lived here, but then a thought struck me.

They would have smelt us by now, we were all over these trails, I could just almost smell them; something didn't seem right.

My mind flickered back to Edward and Alice, Edward, who I forced to be here so he would be safe, every time, every time I do something it seems my actions blow up in my face. I try to run away, I get murdered, I go outside, I resist killing people, I go shopping, I kill people, I bring humans to a house of vampires for safe keeping and three nomads wonder by? Something seemed off, Jasper should have stayed, he's more trained then I am, he can fight, I however, try my luck at doing what I can to survive.

And it hasn't worked so far, it never works, I never survive, and neither do the people around me. Maybe I was a bomb, waiting to go off, I just go through life and hurt everything I care about. I can't control it, and I know that while I should just stop and take a step back, I know I never could.

My frozen heart grew when I realized Edward never went into Alice, she didn't even know anything was wrong. His whole life has been about protecting her, and I could almost feel his anxiety about the fact that he couldn't do anything.

But then I snorted, men, he had to accept the fact he was being protected by a girl, I now realized some things I would have to look out for in the future, I hoped he wasn't someone who would let his ego take a hit from that fact, he would have to accept in my world, he couldn't protect himself, let alone Alice.

But the worrying fact is that he would try.

I stood up straighter when the footsteps were clearer, nearer. The nervous butterflies were pushed back down when they appeared, because I was alone, but I could do this.

And then three unfamiliar vampires emerged from the trees that surrounded the house, grins and smirks plastering their faces.

And my mind screamed out for Jasper, because right now, I needed him.

But I never once got anything I wanted or needed, and now was definitely no exception.

**Hi, sorry I missed last Thursday's update, but I'm here now and I can assure you I will update this Thursday, even though it's Christmas and no one will probably read it then, but you know, you might, sorry about the cliffie! Anyway, review please! **

**Oh, and also I've been looking for a beta for so long, to beta my new story and eventually this one and BS:TE, but I can't find one, it's not even funny anymore, I'm starting to give up, so if any of you are willing to beta for me, or know anyone who would want to, please contact me. Thank you ;)xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 19**

''Who are you?'' The words came out raw and angry, I didn't like how they looked like they knew so much.

''Sorry, let me introduce ourselves,'' The blond male with the ponytail broke out into a smile that sent shivers down my spine. ''I'm James, this is Laurent and his mate, Irina.''

''Irina?'' I whispered, my mind screaming in confusion. Irina was part of one of the only other vegetarian covens we had met, they were like family, though we hadn't seen each other in over two decades.

She looked different, wilder, her elegance had gone, she was no longer the girl I knew, her eyes were blood red, bright, fresh. Her face and clothes were smudged in dirt, all of theirs were, like they hadn't washed in months, years maybe.

Laurent had his arm around Irina, his name reminded me of Lauren the bitch, though they obviously looked nothing alike. He had olive skin and pure black hair, pulled back in dreadlocks. His perfect white teeth were sharp and exposed, smiling.

''Isabella,'' She said my real name coldly, I never liked it. ''where are the Cullen's?''

My eyes narrowed, I was a Cullen, so why she would ask where we were, excluding me, was strange.

''They're hunting, they'll be back soon.'' I assured, well Jasper would. ''What do you want, why are you here?''

''Tsk, Bella, why did you lie to us?'' Irina snarled after a glance to Laurent. ''They won't be back soon, will they?''

I crouched down and pulled my teeth back, it was just a reflex action as James took two fast steps forward. ''Why are you here?''

''To find out how you do it,'' Irina stalked forward. ''You Cullen's aren't as innocent as you have us vampires believing, you're as sick as the rest of us!''

''What are you talking about?''

''Don't speak to her like that.'' Laurent growled, stepping in front of Irina, they were all taller, bigger than me, the sight of Laurent protecting Irina from my small frame was almost comical.

''It's okay,'' Irina touched his arm, he didn't move. ''You know what I'm talking about-THAT!''

Her finger pointed in my direction, and I was completely confused, until I looked behind me, because I realized she wasn't pointing to me, but behind me, through me.

''You're quitter than a vampire,'' I growled out at him. ''Get back in the house.''

He shook his head and crossed his arms; he was only a meter away, not close enough to touch, but entirely to close.

''What does the human have anything to do with this?'' I didn't dare say his name, I couldn't let myself, I didn't want them knowing anymore than they already did.

''We want to know how you get them to trust you,'' James snarled, his lips pulling back and his eyes burning with pain and hunger. Could they smell Edward? Impossible, no one in the family could smell them, how would they?

''What do you mean?'' I frowned, I hadn't straightened out of my crouch, and I didn't plan on it.

''Why do you toy with their emotions?'' James eyes scared me, they were black, empty and lifeless. He was the most dangerous, I know he was. ''Lead tem on, just to kill them.''

''What?'' My eyes widened. ''We're not going to kill them!''

''We've been tracking you,'' Irina said. ''Every few months you kill people, then move, why do you make people believe you're _good,_'' she spat the word as if it were the worst of curses. ''When you just play mind games?''

It didn't take me long to figure out what they meant, they thought I made friends with humans, just to kill them, to make them feel safe, then to make them feel terror, it's what they want to do, but no human can stand to be near them, even Edward seemed sceptical from behind me.

''We're not going to kill them,'' I insisted. ''I don't want to fight, I think you need to leave.''

''You can't tell me he doesn't tempt you,'' James sniffed the air and I felt disgusted, they could smell Edward, but how? ''You can't tell me you don't kill humans.''

''I never said that,'' My voice came out strained. ''but only by accident.''

They all laughed at that, like that was the best thing they had heard in a long time. ''I think you need to leave.''

''Okay,'' Laurent admitted. ''We didn't come here for trouble,'' his eyes and smile told a different story. ''We'll be on our way.''

Alice should have been up in her room, safe and secure, unbeknownst to everything happening around her, that was Edward's intention anyway, and I thought it was a good idea. But we didn't bank for her to hear anything, to be curious, to come downstairs, to venture outside.

And I certainly didn't except James to stiffen so suddenly and whip his head around to stare down Alice.

''Hey, what's happening?-''

''Get back,'' I shouted, so fast I didn't think they heard me, but there was no time. James was already on the move. If I had any doubt on if they could smell them or not, now I knew.

And by the looks of it, she was his singer.

Fuck.

I pounced just as he did. I wasn't a strong fighter, but I was strong. Maybe not enough to defend two humans against three vampires, but I would try.

''Victoria was right,'' Irina hissed. ''why do you never listen to her?''

The second I collided with James, I screamed so loud the sound was alien to me, it wasn't me screaming, someone else must have been.

But my vocal cords strained and I hit the ground.

My power was a curse, it had to have been, especially after what I had just seen.

That was when I remembered Edward and Alice, and it was also when I smelt the strong scent of Jasper. I looked up to see him flip James, only a foot away from where Alice stood, shaking, Edward rushed to her as her knees gave out. I jumped to my feet, Jasper had James in a choke hold and I knew he was already dead, but Laurent was going for Jasper, so I went for him.

The details were foggy as all I saw was Laurent's' sickening past, but his head came off, followed by his arms for good measure. It scared me that Irina had disappeared and there was still this Victoria person. But those thoughts slipped away as Jasper flicked back his dirt stand blond hair and dragged away Laurent's body, burning it along with James's.

I dropped to my knees with my head in my hands, wishing to bleach the images away, but knowing I couldn't.

''Bella,'' Edward wrapped his arms around me. ''What's wrong?''

I opened my mouth to respond, but instead the hideous dry sobbing thing happened, and the fricking damn broke and I couldn't stop.

That's how Edward found out about my power, because I had forgotten to tell him everything major about me, including the minor problem my power presents. And I realized even though as Jasper explained what my power was, and Edward didn't know I couldn't see him, his embrace never once wavered, he didn't let go.

**Ahhhhhh, What do you think she saw? Will she tell? Hummmm, time will tell, for you guys, I already know. Okay that was mean, but yeah, review! Please, it's Christmas I need review's and love! (or hate, you know, if you didn't like it) but either way, review! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD DAY! ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


	20. Chapter 20

**Daylight **

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 20**

''I'm taking Alice out for a bit, you guy's need to talk, unless you'd rather tell me?'' Jasper knew the answer before he asked the question, I was sure of it.

I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile, but he could see through me, damn empaths. It was now pitch black and the middle of the night, Alice and Edward were tired but there was a little house we owned a few miles from here, I assumed Jasper and Alice would go there.

I felt bad for forcing them out of the house, but then again Jasper seemed egger to be alone with her and assured me he didn't mind, she said the same. But it was cold out there-she could feel the cold.

So they set off and we stayed, the guilt set in then, Edward looked tired and started yawning, obviously tired.

''You should sleep,'' I said. ''We can talk in the morning?'' I suggested.

''Oh no, no, you're not getting out of this.'' His eyes were smouldering and heavy, slightly glaring but not angrily. ''Why didn't you tell me about this power of yours?''

''Why did you go outside?'' I countered.

He collapsed onto the couch, looking exhausted. ''Why do you keep answering my questions with a question?''

''Because that's easier.'' I said. ''I don't know why I didn't tell you, I forget myself around you. I forgot about my power, it was the first time in years I have, it was . . .reliving.''

''What do you mean?'' He asked and it took me to remember I never said I couldn't see him, he was blank to me.

''You know how I can't smell you?''

''Yes,'' he answered. ''What about it?''

''I can't see you either.'' I explained. ''It's never happened before, I can even read Alice, I see snippets of that person's past, only the important things though. I touched Alice and saw your dad throwing something….she cut her hand and then I flinched away, that was when she said I was cold, she just saw and felt the coldness of me, I saw and felt so much more.'' I shivered. ''I hate it.''

I slid my hand into his and intertwined our fingers. ''But with you, I see nothing and everything.'' I tried to explain. ''I look into your eyes and see everything I need to know, and there's no graphic pictures to go with it, it's perfect.'' I sighed. ''That came out wrong, I don't only like you because of that-''

''Bella, I know what you meant,'' he chuckled lowly. But then he frowned and his eyes lost some light. ''So, what you saw from that guy was pretty horrific then?''

''James,'' I choked out. ''yeah, you could say that.''

It just brought back memories, the sick twisted memories of everything that happened and nothing that did.

''Do I want to know?'' he asked.

''No, you don't, but you do anyway, don't you?''

He looked down guiltily, yeah, curiosity killed the cat. ''He was just killing someone, a young girl, graphically.''

''Graphically?''

''Rape,'' I grimaced. ''She was just a fragile human, he was so sadistic, he's the only being who I've been near when they were killed that I was happy about.''

I didn't see the girl's face, but I could hear the screams and smell the blood like it was spilled right next to me. That's what those visions did; I got to remember everything as well, if not better, then the person who I had touched.

''Are you okay?'' he asked. ''I mean of course you're not, that was a stupid thing to ask. How are you taking it?''

I shrugged. ''Fine, why are we even talking about this?''

''Because the image caused you to collapse to the ground.'' He raised an eyebrow. ''We're talking about this.''

''There's nothing to talk about, if you heard ear piercing screams in your head you'd fall to the ground too.''

''It was more than the screams. Or the image, I could tell.''

It was as if he read my mind, he always did, it was getting annoying, though not that much. How did he always know?

''It was nothing, I swear.''

''So you're telling me, apart from the obvious of seeing and hearing it, you're alright?''

''And if I'm not?'' I questioned, not being able to make eye contact with him.

''Well then I can try to help you,'' he smiled. ''But you have to tell me what's wrong first, and I fear that could take all night.''

''It could take forever.'' I didn't want to tell him. It changed everything-how could it not? Everything would be different, not good different either, completely messed up, Jasper would never be able to tell how long I had known for, if I had always known but just never told him. And I mean I suspected, I'm sure he did too, but he couldn't know how bad it really was, the sick twisted part of it all.

He would never look at me the same, neither would Edward, I couldn't let that happen, not yet, I would most likely tell him, but not now, not yet.

''I don't have forever Bella.''

I loved the way he said my name, so loving and sweet and gentle, like he cared for my name as much as he did for me.

''I know,'' My stomach dropped, I knew this, I also knew that there was two options, one, he grew up and I died when he did, or two, he was changed into a vampire too. But there were many things wrong with both of those options, the first one, after a while the outside world would deem our relationship unusual, and vampires needed to not draw attention to ourselves, at all, and kids, either way we couldn't have them. And yes I wish we could, but the world is an endless rotation of missed wishes and dreams. And the second one? First, he would actually want to become like us, and second, could I stand to see him in pain for days? It would be bad, not as bad as going through the change, but the memories of mine resurfaced.

The pain, the pain was indescribable.

And despite the fact that I knew all the options here I just said. ''I know you don't.''

But oh, how I wished he did.

And my wish got lost in the mountain of wishes never answered in this world.

**Ok so It's one hour and twenty minutes into Tuesday in Ireland and I don't care if this chapter has mistakes, it was only a few minutes ago when I was about to fade into sleep when I remembered I never updated….there was no time for my crappy self-betaing, but it's Monday in some countries, so I'm counting it. Night now, review if you sleep, I swear I meant to say please there but deleting it seems like remaking history or something, bye! Zzzzzzzzzzzz. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


End file.
